Journeys of Heroes
by writeroses1029
Summary: Percy Jackson has a fate coming into play, one week left until his sixteenth birthday. In preparation for his possible death, he must make decisions that will decide more than just saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Following the BOTL, sort of connected to TLO preview but not exactly.**

Why Luke and I are the Same

"Gods Seaweed Brain, you can be so annoying!" Annabeth was running her hands through her blonde hair. Light danced across her face and softened her features even though she was clearly angry with me. Her lips were always a light pink, her nose had a few freckles from the sun, and her grey eyes were scary gorgeous.

Not that I was looking.

I kneeled by the edge of the lake of Camp Half-Blood. I had only returned because Chiron had forced me to. I would've much rather been spending the last few months with people who actually cared such as my mom or Rachel.

You know who didn't care? Annabeth, that's right. And I know I sound like a girl or something by saying this, but if she could ignore me for almost an entire year than I guess I could give her the satisfaction of trying not to talk to her.

My hands felt the strength of the lake's water. The cuts from the previous battle began to heal. I couldn't help but notice that Annabeth was wearing a pink tank top and jean shorts. Normally, she had the invisibility cap in her back pocket and her bright orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. Not today, Annabeth had changed a bit since I had last seen her.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth screamed as I went to stand up. "Why are you being such a… such a jerk!" She stomped her foot. Her hands had curled into fists. I stared over her shoulder to see naiads and sytars staring at us from the thick woods that led back to camp. We were supposed to be at sword training but Chiron had insisted that Annabeth and I catch up.

For sixteen, Annabeth's life hadn't really changed too much like mine supposedly would. She was still alive for one thing. I brushed my wet hands against my jeans and wiped away the rest of the cuts with it. All the wisdom in the world, she was the smartest girl I knew, and she was the one being totally ridiculous.

"I'm sorry if I had Chiron send for you and separate you from your girlfriend but he and I both agreed that you needed to be here Percy." My eyes were on her. Of course she would bring Rachel up as if everything that had occurred between Annabeth and I was her fault. But Rachel wasn't the one who had turned around and left me standing on the hill without truly saying good-bye. I had almost said something that'd been on my mind since I first met Annabeth but now, there's no point in bothering.

"Don't put Rachel into this mess. And we're not together," I muttered, turning my eyes out on the lake, catching the light of the reflection from the afternoon sun. Although, I didn't know why I had to point out to Annabeth that Rachel and I weren't dating. I actually would've enjoyed seeing her getting upset over the whole thing just because Rachel was a mortal. "But why should that matter to you?"

Annabeth ducked her head and ran her hands through her hair again. Hard to believe she had been the one who helped me when I was first attacked by the Minotaur. Strange that she had saved me from being a guinea pig for the rest of my life. Unbelievable that I had risked my life just to get her back. Amazingly shocking that before we separated she had kissed me on the lips.

We had gone through a lot, Annabeth and I.

"Everything matters, Percy." She whispered.

"Then why didn't you call or write. Give me some sign that you were all right." I muttered back, angry and annoyed with this whole situation. But I wasn't mad with Annabeth really, I was furious with Luke, the boy Annabeth really loved and had been betrayed by. I would've never hurt Annabeth like he did but it didn't matter. I wasn't the one she constantly worried about. "It's not like I could call you. I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"You're right." Woah, did those words seriously come out of Annabeth's mouth. She never admitted that I, Seaweed Brain, was right about something over her. Being wrong is like a smack in the face to all Athena children.

"So you didn't want to talk to me?" I shoved my hands in my pocket, feeling Riptide reliantly there. "Gods, Annabeth." I turned away from her to face the lake. She stood to my right, her head still facing the sand.

"Want to know a secret Percy?" She whispered.

"If it's about Luke I don't want to hear it," I snapped back. Her head darted up and there was the hurt again. She would never stop thinking that Luke was the hero even though I would have to face him and Kronos. Sometimes, Annabeth could be so blind.

"You think that's all I care about? Luke!" She screamed with rage. There was a shutter of the woods as the naiads went to hide. No one messed with Annabeth, no one made her mad unless they were asking for it. I suppose I was.

"Yes," I replied easily, sending a glare at her standing next to me. Her cheeks were a bright red and her eyes narrowed. I couldn't help but see the tears forming in her eyes. That hurt me because now I was hurting her, just like Luke had.

Annabeth screamed in fury and then turned to walk away. She was halfway to the woods, her footsteps imprinted into the sand, before she turned around to stare at me. A soft breeze blew her blonde hair away from her shoulders and I'd never seen anyone so angry so beautiful. Aphrodite and Calypso had nothing on her.

"The secret was, my prophecy last year," she stopped for a moment and rolled her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to calm herself down. I remembered the prophecy talking about how her loved one would suffer a fate worse than death. It had been talking about Luke of course. Annabeth took a deep breath and when she released it, she spoke.

"For the longest time, I was worried that it was about you."


	2. Chapter 2

Best Game of Capture the Flag in the History of Camp Half-Blood

All right, I was jerk. So the girl I have feelings for, just admitted she felt the same and I treated her just like Luke did. She had been acting so strangely and I was an idiot to not recognize it.

First of all, she wasn't Annabeth with the pink tank top. If she could help it, Annabeth was strictly tee shirt and jeans. She was trying to look nice and she was trying to tell me something so important that she yelled at me because she was scared and she knows I suck at reading girls.

Second of all, Chiron had told me, warned me really, to be nicer to Annabeth when I arrived. I thought it was because she was still broken up over Luke. Who would've thought it was me she was hurt about? I had hurt Annabeth just like Luke.

But I wasn't going to let it stay that way.

I chased after her, even though Annabeth is one of the better runners in the camp, I thought I kept up pretty well. Everyone was climbing the rock wall, lava sprouting left and right so when she slammed the door shut at the Athena cabin, I knew she was alone.

I knocked on the door and yelled, "Annabeth, please let me in!" I heard a muffled cry and then something smacked against the door. When she didn't respond and I knew she wouldn't ever let me in, well, I did what I did best. I entered anyways, knowing that I had to make this right.

She had placed the Camp Half-Blood shirt back on. Her shoulders were hunched and she sat on her bed shaking, crying. No one ever warns you as a teenage boy that if you're a jerk to a girl than they'll cry. You have to figure that out yourself. "Go away Percy," she practically yelled but it was muffled because her hands covered her face.

"Annabeth," I whispered, reaching out my hand to place it on her shoulder. If only she knew how I thought about her all the time. How I was mad at her for never calling or writing because she was the only person I wanted to hear from. "I didn't know, I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong." She hit her legs with her hands and turned her head to face me. She pulled away from my hand. Her broken eyes were filled with tears. The gray reminded me of storm clouds and the tears reminded me of rain. Her bottom lip trembled. "I should've been wiser, for a daughter of Athena to know that no one would ever like me, especially _you_ Percy Jackson. Not after you've witnessed Aphrodite. Not after you abandoned me for two weeks to be with Calypso."

"I was never in love with them, not like you were with Luke." You really don't understand how much it hurts to see someone you care about crying knowing you did it and that you couldn't comfort them because they wouldn't let you hold them. I wanted to reach out to her and hug her. I wanted to just be Percy Jackson, Annabeth's best friend. But I suppose we couldn't be, not after all of this.

"But I'm sure Rachel is wonderful. I know you kissed her." That I hadn't been expecting. She was right about the kiss happening but it didn't leave me wanting more like Annabeth's kiss had. Curse whoever had felt the need to tell her that piece of information.

"That didn't mean anything," I answered back. "Not like-" But my voice cut off, and I felt myself blush. Why couldn't I just say everything? Maybe because deep down I knew Annabeth was better off without worry about me, someone who could be dead within the week.

"If it didn't mean anything than neither did our kiss," she whipped back. I wanted to retort back that she got it all wrong. That everything else, Calypso, Rachel, Luke, it didn't matter at all in comparison to her but just as I gained some of the necessary courage to speak, a horn blew.

Time for Capture the Flag.

Capture the Flag is the one tradition Chiron made the half-bloods keep since the war started boiling up. As a welcoming to new campers, we were to play a game tonight. For the first time, ever, Annabeth wasn't on my team. She asked Clarisse as a favor to trade teams with her.

Everyone was really surprised, but not as surprised as I was. How could she just avoid me like that? I was standing in the river that separated one side from the other. I knew Annabeth would cross while using her invisibility cap. The water told me when new forces entered. The only person I would recognize above the rest was Annabeth, there was a special way that I knew when she entered the water.

I stood in the secluded area of the river where no one could really see me. I could hear the clashing of metal weapons along the border. Everyone was trying to get to the other side and find the flag unless they were defenders. The sun shone in thick, random patterns through the leaves of the trees. I focused on the current of the river, waiting.

Then, I felt it. The electric current that pulsed through me whenever Annabeth and I were in the same waters started at the base of my feet and made its way up my spine. She was only a few feet ahead. There was a fight occurring just near the thickets in front of her so she was waiting for a clearing. This would be the only time I had the chance.

Cloaking my footsteps with the water's flow, I reached step by step. I wondered for a moment why she remained in the water when she clearly knew my connection with it. Annabeth understood my powers better than most. I could tell she was facing my teams side and that both her sandaled feet were in the water. Even though I couldn't see her, the water told me everything.

I jumped and felt the presence of something solid smack against me. The invisibility cap flung off her head from the fall and we landed both in the water. I picked up the hat before she could and threw it aside so she could put it back on. She glared at me, the orange tee sticking to her from the damp water. "What do you think you are doing?" I had not helped her already annoyed mood with me.

I used my powers to remove the water of her clothes and dropped it back into the lake. She was completely dry except her feet, but that's because we were both standing in the river. My clothes were completely dry because well, son of Poseidon gets some liberties. Annabeth didn't even walk away. I think she finally understood that I had to say something before I let her go. I needed her to make the choice, to say that it was Luke or me.

My feet stepped automatically closer to her. I remembered how two years ago she was taller than me but now, over the summer, I had grown a few inches past her. I stared down at her. The fighting was still going on down the river now and we were completely alone. I reached up and moved a strand of blonde hair away from her face. Her grey eyes were filled with too many thoughts, just like Annabeth always was. I saw hope, fear, happiness, sadness, and worry there in the irises. She was begging me really, not to hurt her any more.

"Luke is a jerk because he didn't know what he had," I observed the way she flinched at his name a bit. But this is the last time I would ever bring him up to Annabeth. From now on, there would be no comparison between him and me. Luke was gone and I was here. He had been the idiot.

I leaned down a bit, inches from Annabeth's face, feeling her breath on my cheek. I could smell nectar and cinnamon from her hair. Her eyes were still intently staring at me. "I'm a jerk because I never told you how much," I swallowed back the fear, "How much I need you Annabeth Chase."

When the distance between us closed, there was this amazing sensation that I was underwater, breathing in the cool misty water because air was so dull compared to this. Her lips were sweet and delicate but they pressed hard against my lips. Her arms were resting against my chest and her fingers were intertwined in my hair. I placed my arms around her waist and held her.

She pulled back and I saw there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. I reached up and held her face so concerned that I had hurt her again. She shook her head, "Percy, I-" Then, I saw the smile in Annabeth that I wished I could see everyday. She was happy, all her worries, fears, and angers, were pushed aside to her joy. Something that rarely happens in the kind of lives we both have.

A blush came across her cheeks, accenting the pale beauty of her skin. She averted her eyes down to her hands resting on my chest. "Gods, to think I wore some stupid pink tank top to impress you because I thought you never felt the same. One of the Aphrodite kids told me it would work." We laughed for a bit. My entire body was numb to the water we stood in. I could only concentrate on Annabeth's touch and the way it practically electrocuted me.

"Think I'm stupid Seaweed Brain?" She asked, clearly embarrassed.

"No, not you, a daughter of Athena. Never." I wanted to tell her love makes you do stupid things. It's the truth after all but just as I opened my mouth, cheers erupted through the woods. I lifted my head over her shoulder to see Clarisse holding the flag in victory distances away. For the moment, no one could see us.

"Who won?" Annabeth looked at me, she didn't both to just look over her shoulder. I stepped back and took her hand in mine. I nodded my head towards the group knowing we'd have to join them. We stood still for a moment though just to relive that kiss, that amazing kiss which I never thought I'd get to share with Annabeth. Then, I answered her question.

"From the looks of it, we both won." She smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Goats, Cyclops, and an Angry Sea God

Annabeth was sitting at the Athena table as ordered but I sat where I could look at her. I had already offered my food to Poseidon when Grover and Tyson sat down with me. Having worked the entire year in the forges, Tyson was allowed back at camp to help defend the boundaries.

Grover was followed by his girlfriend Juniper, the two had been together for almost a year now. Grover was a satyr and Juniper was a naiad so they got along pretty well being in love with nature and all. He was chewing on a metal can and Tyson was chewing on a piece of meat.

My half-brother, Tyson, is a Cyclops so he just has one eye in the center of his forehead but you look past that after awhile. Especially because he saved my life so many times and Poseidon is our dad.

"Percy, I see you and Annabeth aren't fighting anymore." Juniper leaned forward on the table to look past Grover's curly red hair and horns to see me. A blush came to my face. Leave it to someone who was part plants to bring up something I didn't want to exactly talk about out loud to anyone.

"Annabeth kiss Percy," Tyson nodded his head as if to reply to Juniper for me. I focused on the blue root beer in front of me. Great thing about Camp Half-Blood is you get any kind of food you want.

Grover chocked a bit on his tin can so I had to whack him in the back a few times. A large piece of metal came out of his mouth and hit Tyson shoulder. My brother just shrugged and kept eating while Grover wheezed. "Are you okay?" I asked politely.

My best friend began wheezing, normally Grover was pretty chill and collected but since the battle last year at Camp Half-Blood I knew he wasn't all right. He had somehow managed to use some power that only the Great God Pan (who is dead) was known for. I was worried what that meant.

"Percy, Annabeth's mother is Athena." Grover pointed out while Juniper rubbed his arm to calm him down. He let out a nervous goat yelp and shook his head.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh staring at everyone else who had somehow picked up on what Grover was trying to say. "So what?" I knew Athena didn't like me much, in fact she had voted to have me killed two years ago but that's because she was making the wiser choice.

"Daddy no like Athena," Tyson mumbled before taking a large bite of his meal. That's what I had forgotten. Poseidon and Athena were enemies but they had never objected to Annabeth and me being friends. Why would this be any different? In fact, why not bring them together.

"Never go against two raging Olympian Gods Percy, everyone knows that." I shrugged to Grover's statement. I had angered a lot of Gods including Ares, the God of War. In fact, he wanted to kill me too. I also had sent the Medusa's head to Olympus to show that I was a fighter and sort of as a bragging note.

"They could look past it," Juniper said hopefully. "I mean, if it's love they really can't go against that can they?" I smiled at Juniper for trying to help but this was a situation that apparently, in Grover's mind, could not easily be fixed.

Should've known to go with the goat kid on this one.

At night we all get our own cabins based on our heritage. For example, Annabeth went to Athena's cabin with the rest of her children and I went to Poseidon's with Tyson. That night, Tyson went to bed but I stayed up, a little afraid of any nightmares that might come along. That's when Poseidon showed up.

My father, when he wasn't twelve feet tall like the rest of the Gods, was about six foot five inches. He had the same black hair and green eyes as me. Anyone could easily see our relations and also that he was mad.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you mingle with an Athena daughter?" His voice rumbled and echoed but fortunately for Tyson, he was a deep sleeper. I jumped up from my bed and stared at him. "I barely accepted your friendship with the girl but I will not have you involved with her. I will not allow it!" He was dressed in a blue Hawaii shirt and Bermuda shorts so it sort of decreased how much his anger scared me.

I was shaking though because I had never seen him so mad at me before. "Her name is Annabeth, father and I'm not asking you to end your disputes with Athena for us. Just leave us be. You're not supposed to take much interest in your children anyways." Should I have spoke to another God like that I would've been dead in a second but because some blood was shared between us, Poseidon had no choice but to listen to me.

"Athena and I are enemies son, should I have your relationship to her daughter used against me, you will regret it." I crossed my arms and stared at my father. I made sure my face was set in stone and couldn't give away any emotions.

"Annabeth and I would like to stay out of your feud with her mother. Believe me, we would only like it if you allowed us our freedom in the matters of this relationship." I knew Poseidon wouldn't like the idea but I knew he couldn't really do anything about it except kill me or Annabeth, which would not help the current war.

"Just know they'll use her against you or to persuade you. Nothing good will come out of this bond between you too." I narrowed my eyes and chose not to believe him. I had serious doubts about that. Nothing but good would come between Annabeth and I as long as I had something to say about it.

"Father, don't talk to me about relationships. As I recall, you aren't even permitted to have one." Poseidon shook his head and gave a weak smile for a God.

He patted my shoulder, "As long as you are true, the waters will protect you two and tie you together if you haven't felt it already. That's how I meet your mother." That explained how I could feel Annabeth's presence in the water and separate it from everyone else's. "Goodbye son, you are right after all. Even though you are clearly my son, maybe this Annabeth is not her mother. As long as you're happy…fight hard Percy. We have a long and terrible future upon us."

Then, my father was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Something I Killed Rises From the Dead

The next day Annabeth and I were practicing our sword techniques with everyone else. "Did um, you get a visit from your mother?" I asked while blocking one of Annabeth's parries.

She raised an eyebrow as I went to attack. "Yeah, how did you-" Being smart and all, she answered her own question. "Oh, it was weird wasn't it?" I nodded my head trying to focus on the training. I really had gotten rusty. Riptide felt a little heavier than usual these days.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, curious to know how Annabeth handled it. I didn't necessarily take the path that most children do against their God parent. I sort of treated Poseidon like a regular, mortal father.

"That it was none of her business really," she replied back. I smiled and dropped Riptide slightly only to get hit by Annabeth's sword. I took a few steps backs to see a slight cut on my arm. "I'm so sorry," Annabeth began but then she stopped and placed a hand on her hip, "You really should pay attention Seaweed Brain." You'd think if you kiss a girl she'd stop calling you some ridiculous nickname but no- that doesn't happen.

Mrs. O'Leary came running up to me and began barking at Annabeth. Then, she directed her eyes on my cut and began to whimper. I was supposed to watch the dog but when I left camp I couldn't exactly take her with me. I patted her nose, "It's all right."

Annabeth lowered her sword as we took a short break. Everyone else was busy fighting. I was glad to see Tyson and Grover working together. Since the Labyrinth last year, the two of them had become really close friends. Grove used to be scared of Tyson. "Keep fighting Percy, Annabeth. Training isn't over just yet," Chiron stepped into view. He was in his centaur mode with half of his body a horse and the rest a man.

He had on a simple red tee shirt that said Camp Half-Blood Teacher. He had a bow in one hand and a group of arrows hanging from his back in a carrier. He normally taught just the archery classes but since our last sword teacher was gone, he had decided to take over. Everyone else was too busy with the upcoming war.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we've got more training to do." I gave her a smile and lifted Riptide back up in fighting mode. I was about to strike Annabeth with the blunt of my sword when Mrs. O'Leary started freaking out.

The dog began howling and barking madly out towards the tree where the Golden Fleece hung protecting our camp. I stared in amazement to see the large figure of a man with a bull's head. The bull had a dark black beard, raging red eyes, and he had a large ax. He stood at the edge of the barrier and was trying to get past the barriers.

"Percy!" Annabeth stared at me in shock as I glared at the Minotaur. I had killed it once, without a weapon but it had been raining there so I was stronger than before. But then again, I had the water within me to use in case I grew weak. Being the only one in camp to have killed the Minotaur I instantly ran towards the demon with Riptide pointing straight at its chest.

Annabeth was running beside me as well as Grover and Tyson. "Run back, I can handle this." I wouldn't risk any of them getting hurt. As it was, I had suffered a great deal before I managed to kill him. I still had its horn back in the Poseidon cabin.

"He's come back earlier than he's supposed to. It takes a demon at least a century to regenerate Percy! He's stronger than the last time. I'm not leaving," Annabeth yelled while she held her sword forward. She grabbed her invisibility cap in case she had to use it.

"Me too," Tyson said with a large grin. He was prepared to fight with his bare hands. Grover nodded his head. We all stared forward at the glowing, raging body of the Minotaur, who I had once thought killed my mother.

We jumped through the barrier, the Minotaur had backed off when he had seen me coming. Its breathing was a large growl. I then felt the wind of something rushing over my head to see Mrs. O' Leary leaping over us right at the Minotaur. The dog attacked almost as large as the Minotaur. I forced myself to move forward with Riptide.

The Minotaur picked up Mrs. O'Leary and tossed her aside. I drew my blade and ran at it while its arms were still in the air. I managed to swipe across its chest. A small cut drew some thick black blood but normally, with Riptide, the Minotaur should've been dead by now.

I had to dodge its hands by rolling past it. I tried shoving Riptide up into its stomach. I fell through its legs, Riptide loosened from my grip and stuck into Minotaur. I heard its growling pain as it ripped my sword out of himself with his hand. Tyson tackled the Minotaur before it could use the blade. I had to duck to avoid their bodies from knocking my head off.

"Bad Bull Man," Tyson growled punching the Minotaur in the face. Annabeth ran past me and handed Riptide back to me.

"Percy, kill it now. I've figured it out." Annabeth stepped aside and sheathed her sword. She placed her hands around her mouth and screamed, "Move Tyson!" I watched as my half-brother rolled off the Minotaur. Before the monster could react, I jumped onto its large chest and stabbed it right in the heart.

Black blood oozed and instead of disappearing like usual, the Minotaur just died right there on the spot. I removed Riptide and stared at him. I backed off of the monster and Annabeth stood next to me. "Why didn't it disappear?"

"You've killed the last one Percy," she told me, slipping her hand into mine. I couldn't ignore the way she was shaking in fear. There was some form of knowledge that I had been missing before.

"The last one? But can't it just reform like usual?" I stared at Annabeth. Her mouth was pressed into a frown and her eyes were glaring at the body. I pulled her away slightly. Riptide was still in my hand dripping with blood. Tyson and Grover came to stand by us.

"Percy, the Minotaur was trapped within the Labyrinth by Deadalus and Minos. That's where it regenerated and fed off prey." I narrowed my eyes as she stared at me.

"So because the Labyrinth is destroyed, the Minotaur has no where to go to form again?" Annabeth nodded her head. The realization sunk low on my shoulders. The body won't disappear and come back. "That's why it came back so easily, because the Labyrinth is gone and it escaped. Which means…" Annabeth filled in for me what I was too afraid to say.

"Any monster trapped in the Labyrinth is free and roaming the earth."


	5. Chapter 5

Another Quest for Four

Chiron observed Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and I. We were pretty much in shock after the Minotaur didn't vaporize in thin air like it was suppose to. Chiron seemed to get what was freaking us out.

"The Minotaur was an enemy against Minos," he spoke, like back when I thought he was just my Latin teacher, "So, Minos had Deadalus build the Labyrinth and trap the Minotaur within it. With it gone, the Minotaur had no place to return to so it is lost to us forever." Normally, I'd be jumping up and down saying things along the lines, 'Great!' But, of course, that meant something much, much worse.

Annabeth got back the courage to speak, "Chiron that means they're all lose aren't they? The monsters in the Labyrinth are all lose."

"Bad Monsters Everywhere?" Tyson trembled and hugged his own arms. He shook back and forth. "Not good, not good."

I patted my brother's arm as Chiron paced around the table. We were in the room where everyone got together to discuss a possible quest. Usually, the leaders of each cabin would be here but for the moment it was just my friends, Chiron and I.

"Of course not all of them, Annabeth. My assumptions for the moment are that some were able to escape before the Labyrinth was complete destroyed. Their lives are very fragile and they know that. If they aren't stupid like the Minotaur they won't go risking anything." Chiron was stroking the hairs on his chin in deep thought.

"Maybe we should stop them," I suggested. Grover was the first panicked voice to respond.

"Percy, of course not! With you only a week away from your birthday! Never, it's too dangerous." Whenever he was having a panic attack, Grover started making these really loud, goat noises. At the moment, while he hyperventilated I heard what sounded like a very annoying yelp in between his breaths.

"Grover's right Percy," Annabeth ran a hand through her hair. She crossed her arms and thought. "Maybe I should go," she offered. For a moment, I saw the look in Chiron's eyes as he considered this.

"No!" I protested, "Send me." Annabeth didn't like the idea of me trying to protect her. She glared at me and opened her mouth to say something but I interjected. "They won't expect me to be on a quest. We might be able to reveal some of the enemies locations if I go out there. Draw them away from Camp Half-Blood."

Chiron shook his head and stomped his horse foot on the wooden floor. "Percy, it wouldn't be safe. If Luke discovered you left then he'd attack."

"Then find me a way out of here without him knowing I ever left!" I suggested. There had to be a way out of Camp Half-Blood without anyone knowing. "We didn't even know about the Labyrinth until last summer!"

Tyson began jumping up and down with pure joy. He clapped his hands together, "I know how! Tyson knows perfect way!" Chiron had a smile on his face at that instant. "Forges, we go to Forges! Daddy won't mind!"

Chiron nodded his head, "All right, well, if Luke doesn't know of you leaving then he won't know to look for you. I think that will work very well Tyson, good job." Tyson's eye blinked with happiness and he smiled wide.

"So," I began, catching Annabeth's angry glare and Grover's nervous twitching, "We have a quest? The four of us can go?"

Chiron nodded his head, "And you, Percy, will lead it."

As tradition, I had to go to the Oracle, this creepy mummy that lives in the attic of the Main House. I was the leader so it was my job. When I entered, the Oracle was already flashing with light as if waiting just for me.

Then the mummy opened its mouth and this creepy, female voice ran out through the attic. _"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I wield two fortunes for you. Your fate is intertwined between many and you must decide now to hear the one that you feel is best. Either the journey which you wish to seek now or the choice you will make in one week. Know that you will only get one…" _

"The Journey which I wish to seek now," I replied. I had to do what was right for today, who would say if I was alive next week anyways? If the prophecy wasn't about me, although I wished it was, there was still Nico to fall back on.

"_Your choice has been made. There is no turning back." _The Oracle's lights grew brighter as it prepared to give me its prophecy.

"_Across the lands, you fight a foe_

_A traitor among you that you do not know._

_Your journey is more than what you hope_

_The fate of the worlds hangs by a rope._

_Fight to the end to save those in need_

_A death is the only way for you to succeed."_

The lights of the Oracle went out and I sat in darkness. I will face a traitor and someone will die. I prayed to Poseidon that none of my friends would be the ones to deal with this fate.

I stood up and went to walk out. Downstairs I found the last person I ever expected to find, Mr. D. He saw the dread in my face, while wearing the obnoxious Hawaii style tee shirt as always. He played with his beard. "Not a good prophecy, I presume." I shook my head. As much as I didn't like Mr. D, I couldn't blame him. He was forced to be here by the gods and he had no choice but to be there.

When I stepped outside, I found Annabeth waiting as I knew she would be. Once upon a time, she had a prophecy, which she refused to tell me. She stared at me with her gray eyes with a brace expression. Whatever I heard was already set in motion and there was no turning around.

I pulled her aside and led her to the hill where the Golden Fleece hung in Thalia's tree. I whispered all I heard, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Annabeth stood in front of me. "So, either way, this was supposed to happen? You are supposed to go on this quest because it has to deal with your birthday after all."

I narrowed my eyes in thought, "But I chose this journey, not the other one." Then the lines went through my head, 'Your journey is more than what you hope/ The fate of the worlds hangs by a rope.' "You're right. This was supposed to happen."

"Percy," Annabeth wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I guess we both knew what this meant. I hugged her back. "You know what's going to happen don't you?" I nodded my head as she turned her face up to look at me.

"Be ready to say Goodbye," then I kissed her on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

We Take A Toilet Out of Camp Half-Blood

Tyson was already packed when I entered Poseidon's cabin to get ready for the quest. My brother was jumping up and down with excitement. "Go see my friends!" At first, I figured that Annabeth, Grover, and I were mainly Tyson's friends

But then I remembered he spent most of his time in the Forges. He saw Cyclops just like him everyday and I bet they never had to get use to his one eye or child like talk. I bet they were never at first embarrassed by him like I had been.

I packed the least amount of things I could. The thing about a quest is you always want to travel light because you don't know how much time your going to spend walk or better yet, running. So, you had to be prepared.

I decided to take some extra clothes of course. And clean underwear without my mother even telling me to which showed I was growing up in a way. Riptide was always in my pocket as it would be.

I do wonder sometimes were Riptide would end up if I didn't have pockets but I don't ever want to find out. So, instead, I make sure to grab a jacket with pockets and all of my shorts have pockets too.

There was a knock at the door and I watched as Chiron appeared. "Hello Percy, I just wanted to make sure…have you practiced your Mist?" The Mist, incase you didn't know, is the view that humans see instead of the real thing. Hartford Circus Fire in the early twentieth century, that was actually caused by an out of control fire-breathing dragon. Statue of Liberty? Well, let's just say a few Cyclops and giants had helped out the humans to build that. They were lazy so it took a longer time then it was suppose to. Annabeth told me that last one, her being obsessed with architecture and all.

"Yes," I told him. All year I had to use the Mist to hide myself in public. Most half-bloods, gods, and demons can see through a Mist but if you bend it and use your own power into it, then almost no one can tell. "Helped me get away from a few monsters."

"Be careful now Percy, your birthday couldn't have come at a better time for Kronos. I'm afraid, if he discovers you out of the safety of Camp Half- Blood, he will do everything in his power to persuade you or kill you." Neither of those sounded like a good option.

I nodded my head though in understanding, "Sir, I've been told all of this before." Especially a lot of times by Annabeth while she tried to get me out of doing this quest.

"But you are a hero Percy, no matter what anyone else says. Your fault is in fact a noble one but if I were you, I would learn to control it. Kronos has no problem with hurting others to get to you." I had been warned that my fault was I would do anything to save the people I loved. That's why I chased after Annabeth on a quest that wasn't mine in order to save her. Why I went to Grover and tried to help him find the great god Pan. Why after being with Calypso for two weeks, I left in order to return to the ones who needed me.

"Time to go," Tyson announced. He stumbled past me with a bright blue backpack on his back. I finished packing by grabbing my flame resistant poncho (a present from Clarisse for helping Chis) and stuffing it on the top of the my bag when Chiron stopped me.

"You're going to the Forges, you'll need that." So, I grabbed the poncho and placed it on. There was a hood too so my face would be protected. Then, I shut my green, army styled backpack to step outside my cabin to find Grover, Annabeth, and an anxious Tyson waiting for me. Grover and Annabeth had on flame resistant ponchos as well.

"Are we using the lake?" I asked as Tyson led us the way.

"No," Annabeth whispered, "We couldn't. The lake is right on the border and if Luke is watching then he'll see us leave." Then, I got nervous and excited at the same time.

I was excited because Annabeth had said Luke's name and she didn't get sad or angry for mentioning him.

I was nervous because I wondered how we were getting to the forges.

Tyson led us to the boy's bathroom that no one used because they were made in the same fashion as the ancient greeks. The room was large enough to hold one Cyclops, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and me and we weren't at all cramped. Along the walls were stone ledges and in those ledges were holes.

Those holes were the toilets. But the place smelled cleaned and then, I realized there were chains next to each hole. They actually had a pluming system. "We're taking toilets?" I asked, a little curious and disgusted at the same time.

"Yes!" Tyson shouted with excitement. I raised an eyebrow.

"It makes perfect sense," Annabeth stared at them in amazement. "No one uses them, expecting them to not have the plumbing system even though they did in Ancient Greek. And in this case, the pipes do in fact lead to the ocean. It's the perfect escape hatch."

Chiron nodded his head, "Exactly, we had asked Poseidon, in case Camp Half-Blood was in danger if we could use the Forges and parts of his castle for a safety. Besides Olympus, his kingdom is one of the safest in the world. Tyson has been using the lake entrance so Luke or whoever is watching knows he is either at Camp Half-Blood or at the Forges. They won't notice you gone and you can always use the systems to come back."

"So, we stand in the toilets?" I asked, hoping that no one forgot to flush, you know, in case they had an emergency and couldn't hold it. Shivers went up and down my spine. This was really gross and I understood why Tyson was the only excited one.

In fact Grover was about to protest, "Isn't there-" but Annabeth had smacked him on the head. As Grover rubbed his head and sent me a glare as if it was my fault she hit him. I shrugged, I couldn't tell Annabeth not to hit my friend.

"Yes," Chiron answered my question. "Be careful not to pull the chords at the same time. You might end up at the same entrance and cause a clog. There are four different pipe exits into the same room of the forge but you might come out the same one for all I know. The pipes change a few times. But you'll land at the Forge as long as you have Tyson with you. Cyclops are the only ones permitted through on a not emergency basis.

I saw Tyson smiled wide. Now I was really glad to have him for a brother. Not that I wasn't before. But now, it was like, the best and most convenient relative to have. We chose the four toilets in the back ledge. I stared at them, "Here goes nothing. Tyson start us off."

First Tyson pulled the chord.

Then Grover.

I followed him.

Finally, Annabeth.

I never expected traveling down a toilet to be so fun. Then again, I never expected to go down a toilet period. Except, for that one time when Clarisse tried to give me a swirly my first year back.

The pipes were actually large enough to fit a full grown Cyclops, which is the extremely large if you want my opinion. I wasn't getting wet either from the water because I have control over whether or not I want my clothes wet. I was just sliding down taking random curves. It would've been scary if the pipes hadn't been fitted with lights along the top. The entire structure was a bronze color which I'm sure Tyson was loving.

Then, I felt myself drop and I landed onto a hard floor. Fortunately, I hadn't been going to fast so it didn't hurt. It was the next second in time, that sort of hurt.

I heard a high pitched scream and I thought someone was hurt but then, it turned out to be laughter too. I was holding myself up to see Grover and Tyson both have dazed on the floor to finally connect that it was Annabeth. I expected her to come out the fourth pipe seeing as how it made the most sense. Tyson got the first pipe, Grover the second, me the third, but Chiron was right, the pipes liked to change.

Just as I realized where Annabeth was exciting, I had no time to react as she came right at me headfirst. My back hit the tiled floor as Annabeth lay on top of me. "Percy, are you okay?" She was dripping wet, her hair sticking to the sides of her face.

"Actually," I muttered, feeling her pressed up against me. Her heart was racing from the pipes but my was going crazy for a whole other reason. "I'm fine." I reached up and played with a strand of her golden hair. I saw a deep red blush creep up along her cheeks and neck.

She laughed and rolled off of me. I sat up and stared at her. I gave a wide grin and then remembered, we weren't here for fun. We were here for a quest. I realized now, that we were in a pretty small room and it wasn't even hot. "This isn't the forges is it?" I asked Tyson.

My brother shook his head, "No, Forges on other side of door. Come meet other family Percy." Tyson headed towards the door and my mouth dropped open. I had completely forgotten. Annabeth patted my shoulder and then reached down for my hand to tease me and reassure me at the same time.

I had forgotten that all Cyclops were children of Poseidon. I was off to meet my half-brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

I Learn One Cyclops Brother is Good Enough

Tyson led us to the Forges and I now know why we were wearing flame resistant ponchos. Cyclops were born to handle the heat but I was sweating the instant I stepped into the room.

It was larger than a football stadium with very little ledges to walk on. Most of the room dropped down into a fury of red hot lava that would kill anyone who fell into it. Thalia would've hated this place, she was always scared of heights. There were twenty large grown Cyclops working in front of these furnaces that were connected to the lava.

"Tyson, what are they doing?" Annabeth asked, curious as ever. Her hand was still wrapped in mine which was really reassuring.

"Building weapons of earth's core! Strongest metal forged comes from here!" Tyson yelled over his shoulder. In comparison to the other Cyclops, Tyson was still a toddler if toddlers grew to be over six feet tall.

Sometimes, I like to think that nothing can surprise me. I had learned that the gods were real and that I was one of the Big Three's children even though it was against the rules. Yeah, after that I thought my surprise factors had been dulled. After the whole toilet experience, I thought it was would make it better.

Until, I discovered, that most Cyclops…well, they are just bigger baby versions of Tyson. My brother was waving at one of them and he looked down. "Tyson back?" The large Cyclops smiled, "New friends?"

Then, without warning us, we were picked up in his large hands. "Brother brought friends…" Then I watched as the Cyclops frowned and then sniffed us.

Yes, that's right, I got sniffed by a Cyclops.

"Or food? Did Tyson bring food?" That made me a little bit nervous. I was not ready to be Percy l'escargots for this Cyclops.

"No Grego! No, bad brother. Percy brother too! Annabeth pretty and Grover taste bad!" Tyson looked really strict as if he was the adult.

"Hey!" Grover protested, "Why do _I_ have to taste bad? I was almost eaten by a Cyclops if you remember and he preferred goats meat over others?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He didn't see what I was getting at.

"Seriously, Grover? You're upset that you might taste bad? If I were you, I'd be happy. You'd be the last one eaten." I rolled my eyes as Grover pouted. I guess goats don't like being called bad meat.

Grego looked down at us, well more at me, with his large blue eyes, "Brother too? YAY!" Then he put us down and started jumping in the air clapping. I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her away from his feet, which were very close to making us pancakes. In that case, we would be food after all.

Tyson pushed Grover away and then stepped out of the way as well. "Grego! Stop right now and go back to work. Daddy says we need a lot of weapons by the end of the week."

Grego nodded but his bottom lip stuck out a bit as if he was going to cry, "All right." Then he turned towards the furnace again and stuck his hands right into the fire. It still bothers me that they could do that without getting burned.

Tyson waved his hands for us to follow him. I blushed to see I was still holding Annabeth against me. It seems I was doing a lot of that…

"Tyson," I told him, "No more introducing me to family. I think just you is find enough."

Tyson nodded his head as Grover nervously stayed beside him. Annabeth stepped away from me but kept her hand in mine. I was real thankful for that. Tyson suddenly took us to a large golden door with metal engravings of water creates. "Daddy wants to see us. We go to underwater castle now!" Tyson gave me a big wide grin.

Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be the best family reunion but it wouldn't be as bad as the last.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth Shows Up the Sea God

All right, so you know those magazine and shows on televisions that give you the top ten vacation spots? Well, I can tell you right now, they've never been to Atlantis.

Why is that you might ask?

Because Atlantis would be my top vacation home 1-100.

And I thought that when I stepped just outside the forges. Talk about first impressions.

We stood in this hall with golden arches that went down along it. The walls were actually waterfalls and when you looked just beyond them, you saw blackness. We were so far into the depths of the ocean.

Tyson was enjoying this. "Miss you home!" He called and his voice echoed along the hall made of water. We stood on a path of gold that led down towards Poseidon's castle. I could see not too many steps away. Grover was licking his lips staring at a gold arch.

"Don't eat that Grover," Annabeth whispered. I could tell she was nervous because well, our parents hated each other. She might not be welcomed. Naiads were busy traveling through the arcs of water to stare at us.

Tyson waved us forward and we began walking. The closer we got the more people we noticed. "Tyson, bud, do you know how Dad hides this?" This would take a lot of Mist to hide the castle.

"Mortals think it ship that sunk long time ago," Tyson said over his shoulder. Grover was pacing beside him. Annabeth and I followed.

A man, whose neck had gills past by us, and overhearing what Tyson said whispered, "We were on the Titanic. Poseidon gave us eternal life after he sunk our ship and the humans didn't have enough boats to save all of us."

Annabeth was amazed at that instant. We came into full view of the castle and all that was before it. There was a golden square with a fountain in the center. The fountain was a statue of Poseidon, with his legs like a mermaid, and the trident in his hand. He had a really long beard than normal and he seemed kind of angry. This was the statue not the actual Poseidon.

The square was also filled with knee high water for mermaids to swim through. I noticed parts of the water were darker and I realized they served as tunnels that helped the sea creatures travel through the city. Atlantis was golden buildings and there were humans among them. I watched as some flew past us on hover boards.

That cartoon movie on Atlantis wasn't even close to it.

My father's palace stood on the opposite side of the square from where we were. There were hundreds of steps that led up to a large arc for an entrance. The castle seemed to reach up towards the surface of the water because at the highest tower, the point hit a bright ray of sunlight that was cast down on all of Atlantis.

"Pwetty," Tyson whispered. We began our way towards the entrance. The climb took us so long that Grover was shaking by the time our feet touched the last step. Annabeth seemed as if she could climb a hundred more steps and so did Tyson. I wouldn't have been able too, unless I absolutely had too.

When we walked through the large entrance we stepped into something that looked like Olympus. My father sat on his throne and beside him were several other gods, probably lesser gods that worked along with the sea. He wasn't all too happy to see me.

We all kneeled before him in a straight line; Grover, Tyson, me, and Annabeth. "Rise young ones," my father ordered. His voice echoed off the high arcs. The ceiling wasn't a wall but the ocean and was moving with the waves. "Percy, why have you dishonored me and brought a daughter of Athena into my palace?"

My eyes narrowed by Annabeth hit my side. I forget sometimes that gods don't like being treated as my equal because they obviously weren't. I just didn't like the fact that my father acted like he had forgotten that Annabeth and I were best friends or whatever else we had become in the past few days.

"We're on a quest father. Monsters of the Labyrinth may have escaped and are stronger than they've ever been. We killed the Minotaur and it was the last of its kind. With the Labyrinth gone, they have nowhere to go to regenerate." Tyson gave me a big smile after I was done.

"Very well, I will allow my two sons and the goat to stay but daughter of Athena, you must return back to Camp Half-Blood." I stood up taller and when Annabeth bowed and turned to leave, I held her arm and made her stay. "Percy, I won't allow you to stay here if she stays with you."

"Gods always give half-bloods the chance to prove themselves. Let us, as a team, prove to you that we can't do this quest without one of us missing." I sat Poseidon tighten the grip on his trident. It had been the first time I had seen it. The metal was twisted with different strands of metal, gold, silver, and steel. I could feel the strong powerful steel of the raw metal from the forges.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed. But we both noticed as Poseidon considered my offer.

"I will test only the one who I do not trust, do you accept daughter of Athena." I watched as Annabeth actually began to think about it.

"Annabeth, don't- we work as a team." I reached for her hand. I heard gasps from some of the lesser gods.

Annabeth stared at me before turning her eyes on Poseidon, "I accept your task God of the Sea." She bowed her head and squeezing my hand.

"Annabeth Chase, I challenge you to duel," Poseidon paused to think of all the monsters in his weaponry. I swallowed nervously for Annabeth. "The Kraken! No asking for help from friends, I will allow you to use any weapon that you have and give you a plant to help you breath underwater. You fight until either my monster or you die. Percy, Tyson, goat, step back please."

I stared at Annabeth, "Don't, I know enough about this monster-"

She placed her hand on my lip and gave me a smile, "Geez, Seaweed Brain. I know enough too. I'm the wise one remember?" Behind her smile I saw her fear. Tyson and Grover were already waiting by the edge of the wall.

"You're right about that," I whispered. I heard something large whispering in its mind. _New kill, master want new kill. Fun! Fun! Fun!_ It was the Kraken. Annabeth was unsheathing her only dagger. I noticed her baseball cap in her pocket. Her eyes were on the ground probably going through her plan. That was Annabeth, always planning.

"Step away son, her battle is about to begin," Poseidon's voice was so loud that I almost got a headache.

"Hey," I whispered so Annabeth would look up at me. "Don't be afraid to get him mad." I nodded my head towards Poseidon, "Just stay alive for me." She nodded her head just as I leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips. That drew an uproar from the gods. I turned to face them as I walked away. Poseidon was turning red with fury as he raised his hand to silence the members of his council.

Tyson patted my shoulder, "Annabeth be all right." I tried to smile but my heart was racing in my chest. I could only watch this. Then, Annabeth was given plants by a servant. She hate them and I watched as gills began to grow on the side of her neck. She narrowed her eyes in pain but didn't scream or writher in pain. She stayed strong.

"Drop!" Ordered one sea goddess with flowing blue hair and bright yellow eyes. I watched as Annabeth fell as a hole in the floor opened up. I heard the splash as her body hit the water. The Kraken's voice grew louder _Mm, a girl. What? Where girl go? _I smiled realizing that Annabeth had put on the invisibility cap.

I watched as large tentacles flared into the air as if the Kraken thought she was still above water. I tried to remember if anyone had defeated the Kraken. I know that a lot of ships had been destroyed by the Kraken. If anyone would know how to beat the Kraken though, it would be Annabeth.

Minutes past and I heard the Kraken still searching for her. I wondered why she hadn't attacked yet. Patience, I told myself, Annabeth has a lot more of it than you do. She's going to wait for the one perfect blow. I looked into the water, seeing the normal blue until it all happened at once.

I saw a bit of red and then a large, scream that was so high pitched that all of us that weren't gods had to shut our ears. I realized now that a crowd had formed. I shut my eyes and ran towards the water. I heard Tyson calling my name. I dropped into the water.

When I opened my eyes I only saw black. The water was completely dark and I could no longer hear the Kraken. "Annabeth!" I screamed, searching around for her. My breathing underwater was no problem. I swam deeper trying to look around the black blood of the Kraken.

Normally, I could see perfectly in the water but the Kraken's blood was to strong. Just then, I touched a fabric that felt like a tee shirt. I reached for it and pulled it towards me. Annabeth's body crashed into me. "Ow, Seaweed Brain." Her gills were still there when my hands checked her neck.

"I saw human blood first." I murmured while pulling her towards the surface of the water. I was surprised we could talk so easily in the water. "I got worried." I was swimming faster than her so I held her hand and pulled her along.

When our heads broke the surface, I was able to swim to the edge of the hole and pull Annabeth up with me. I watched as the gills began to disappear now that they were no longer needed. Her finger was the source of the blood that I had seen. "I had to let the Kraken attack something and let's its guard down so I could attack. Easy as getting a pizza in New York." I smiled and stood up. I offered her my hand and she gladly rejected it. "I can help myself," she smiled back.

"You weren't allowed to help her Percy!" Poseidon yelled at me. The hole in the floor disappeared. Tyson and Grover were standing beside us.

"Technically, you said she couldn't ask for help. Annabeth almost never asks for help." I pointed out drawing the water from her clothes and letting it fall to the ground. "She killed the Kraken on her own. She has proved herself. She is permitted to stay within Atlantis father." I wanted to brag more about it because I knew Annabeth never would.

Everyone knew I was right. Poseidon couldn't back down from his word now, not while his Council was sitting and watching. He let a breath of frustration, "Very well, I hope you don't plan on staying too long. Athena will think I'm holding her daughter captive if you do."

"Don't worry father, we're on a quest, we won't be long at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth gets an ew Necklace

All right, so Annabeth totally amazed me with the way she handled the Kraken. A mermaid was offered to show us to the most sufficient rooms in the Atlantis palace for a goat, two half-bloods, and a Cyclops.

I realized that mermaids had "water" sidewalks, paths of deep water for them to travel through so they could maneuver around the city. Annabeth and I followed up front while Grover and Tyson stayed behind. "I'm sorry for my dad, he wasn't really acting like himself," I whispered to her.

Annabeth shrugged and gave me a smile, "It's all right Percy. We're in the middle of a war remember? I'm pretty sure Athena has a hard time trusting you- more so actually. They're on the same side but they're still pretty nervous because they hold on to grudges pretty badly." Sometimes, I wondered what I would do without Annabeth to make sense out of everything.

We were in the middle of Poseidon's palace. The walls were high and made of marble that arched over. Parts of the walls were half-pillars and placed in front of them were statues, portraits, and tapestries dedicated to my father over time.

"Daddy just scared is all Percy," Tyson piped in from behind. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a smile. The Sea God scared? Well, it could happen. If they could love, be angry, or be sad, why not be scared?

"I'm scared too," Grover mumbled. He was busy looking about hesitantly at everything. I adjusted my backpack to better rest against my back. "Underwater, just as bad as underground. You're lucky there's plant life even down here Percy or I'd be have hysterics right now." Grover was being a bit over-dramatic. He had done perfectly well in the Labyrinth once he got past the fact that he was below the surface.

"What took you so long down there in the water?" I asked Annabeth. We took a right as the mermaid spun ahead. She had blue hair and a blue tint to her dark skin. She appeared to be in her twenties and she was pretty. Annabeth hit me when she caught me looking. I turned towards Annabeth as we continued to walk. "So, why did it take you so long after you killed the Kraken?" I asked again.

Annabeth looked around as if she was being watched and then she reached into her pocket to pull out what looked like the top of a parakeet's beak. "I made sure to grab my prize. This is what I receive for defeating it. Unlike the Minotaur, the Kraken vitalizes in the depths of the ocean by Poseidon's command so it just leaves behind a piece of it." The beak transformed into what looked like an octopus's leg curled up with a necklace strap around it. For the moment, she placed it back in her pocket.

"Daughter of Athena," the mermaid hissed and we looked up at her. Beside her was a small door with a rusted doorknob. "You shall sleep here." Then the mermaid lifted her finger towards another door opposite of Annabether's, it was similar as the first, "Goat, you shall sleep there. Annabeth headed towards her door and Grover mumbled insults that the mermaid couldn't here as he headed towards his. "I hope Tyson, that you can lead him to the proper hall. Children of Poseidon, as you know, are the only ones allowed down it. That's a rule."

"Me show brother room," Tyson nodded his head with all seriousness. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "We go later." He seemed to know that I still wanted to talk to Annabeth. He turned around and went to go help Grover. They were the best of friends it seemed.

I stepped into Annabeth's room. It was a lot like the Hermes cabin back at camp. The room had seen a lot of people and use so it was worn down. The bed was creaking even though nothing was on it and the dresser sagged a bit like the porch of a beach house from years of being doused in sand. I could smell salt water all around me which was soothing to me. Annabeth didn't like it because her nose was all wrinkled up in a cute kind of way.

"Hey, you should wear that around your neck." I noticed she had taken the Kraken's beak transformed into a necklace out. She stared at it, the rope was actually tweed and reminded me of something you would by at a beach. "You could keep track of it better." It reminded of me when I got a lion's pelt that turned into a bulletproof coat. "It might help you later."

I walked over to her and held out my hand. Understanding what I meant, she handed it towards me. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail so she had to use her hands to hold up her hair. I undid the simple clasp and brought the necklace around her neck. I brought the two ends back together. "There, now you can't lose it."

Annabeth turned and looked at me, "You should go with Tyson now. Go Seaweed Brain, we should rest and then figure out where we're going to go from there." She gave me a smile, one with a little hint of sadness and I wondered what she saw down there in the depth of the water. Did it remind her of the last time she was in the water and she had seen what she wanted to see?

"Sounds good," I stretched my arms back and pretended to yawn. "I'm proud of you," I told her and she blushed. I wondered if Luke ever thought her capable of doing something like that. Annabeth could do a lot on her own. She was stronger than most girls and smart. "I knew you could do it."

"Then why did you jump in after me when you saw the blood?" She crossed her arms and gave me a hard look. There was still a hint of a smile.

"When will you learn? I'd jump into the pits of the Underworld for you." That made her wrap her arms around me quick and plant a really long, nice kiss on my lips. I slipped my arms around her waist just as she stepped back.

"No, no. We need to focus." She smiled and held her hands behind herself as if she didn't trust herself. There was a deep red on her cheeks and her hair fell down alongside her face. I was thinking she should wear her hair down more. Her grey eyes had a beautiful spark.

"All right, you win. Good night," I gave her a smile. She lifted a hand and waved me off. I laughed and she sent a harsh look that I better watch myself. That's more like the Annabeth I know

Annabeth's POV

I had trouble sleeping so I sat up and got out of bed. I watched Tyson led Percy back to their room just down the hall and on the left. I was sure I could find him if I tried. I couldn't explain but I needed to see him.

Outside in the hall, the lights were out as if everyone in Atlantis needed to sleep. I know that most of the creatures did but some also did not. My hair was already up in the comfortable ponytail but I could deny the way Percy eyes lit up when he looked at me.

Taking up the last of my courage, I made my way down the Children of Poseidon's hall way. Percy, I could literally tell where he was. Every since he disappeared for those two weeks and I thought I had lost him, I had made sure to tell where he was. It was similar to Grover's link with Percy but different in the way that Percy didn't know where I was or if I was in danger. This was just something I felt.

I stepped into his room, a golden door. I walked inside to see why only the kids of the Sea God got these rooms. He was sleeping in a large bed with gold sheets and gold headboards. Mostly everything was gold. Anything else that wasn't was blue or white. He had thrown his sheets aside and was wearing long pajama pants but no shirt.

I never noticed before how he had such nice muscles. I blushed and told myself maybe I shouldn't be here. Ugh, who am I kidding? I wanted to be here and I've seen him without a shirt before. It wasn't that big a deal.

Black hair was messed on the back of his head. His face was pressed into the pillow and he was drooling a lot. I giggled as I walked over to him. I shook his shoulder, "Percy." He mumbled something in his sleep and swatted at my hand. He still was asleep.

"Percy," I ordered this time. My voice finally woke him and he jerked and turned on his side. Groggy and a little cranky, his sleepy eyes opened up to stare at me. The green of his eyes was so intense I always had to suck a breath in from amazement.

"Whatsamatter?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Slowly as he woke up, he adjusted himself so he was sitting up. I opened my mouth and I couldn't think about it. I shut my mouth then and he smirked. "Forgot?"

I nodded my head and he reached his arms out for me. I fell into his embrace so willing. He was cool and I don't know if he knew this but I could feel the pulse of the water beneath his skin. When his arms wrapped around me, I felt his muscles tighten. I smiled wide and laid my cheek on his chest.

All those feeling I had for Luke, psh, they were gone. I couldn't think twice about him. I couldn't get lost on the memory of his scent or his smile. I don't think I ever really did. I had thought that the choice would be hard; Percy or Luke but I only had to think about who was the one holding me now and who wasn't. I had been told by the Great God Pan that I would play a role that I did not expect in this war. As long as I never betrayed Percy or hurt him, I would do just that. Forget Luke though, even if he hadn't been dead, he was the past. Percy was the present and future that I loved and needed.

"I remember now," I whispered lightly and realized I sounded sleepy. Percy hand was smoothing over the spot between my shoulder blades. I felt him laugh. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Hmm? What is it?" Percy smelled of the ocean, not bad like the room I was living in. He smelled of the edge of the lake at Camp Half-Blood or the Sea of Monsters. The aroma of him brought me to all these memories between us. His smell was slowly putting me to sleep it was so soothing.

"I love you Percy," I murmured, my lips grazing his chest.

Oh Hades, did I just say that?


	10. Chapter 10

Kicked Out of Atlantis

Annabeth fell asleep in my arms and she was so peaceful I couldn't let her go. Instead, I rested her on my bed, which was big enough so that I could be on one end and her on the other. One problem was when I went to pull my arms away, Annabeth tugged me back.

Her words were swirling in my head. She said she loved me. I rested by her side and observed her closely. Her hair smelled of ocean water from the battle with the Kraken. Her lips were pressed together but she seemed relaxed in my arms. She was cold and I pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm.

My head was on the pillow with hers. She curved gently into my body. Her hair was back in its ponytail. I know I had liked it down but that wasn't Annabeth and wasn't the real beauty. She could wear her hair in any way she liked and I wouldn't care about it. I shut my eyes and let Annabeth's comfort surround me. I had my arm draped over her waist and was holding her hand. Before I shut my eyes, I couldn't deny the slight smile that had formed on her face.

_Luke/Kronos sat on a golden throne while a hooded figure kneeled in front of him. "I'm getting impatient," yelled Kronos, "I need the boy in my hands by the time he is sixteen." Luke's form was the shape Kronos had no choice but to take._

_Luke smiled and I noticed how he seemed to have a dark glow around him. He was dressed in a black cloak and there was a smiling fighting to give though on his face. "What are you doing now?" I stood in the corner of a dungeon like room._

_There were skeletons hanging on the wall but they were moaning and groaning as if they were still alive. This was on the wall to my right. On the left was a lot of weapons that were odd swords and other weapons. The hooded figure was kneeling in the center as Luke sat in the farthest wall from me in his golden throne._

_"We're waiting for an easy, safe way into the camp without them knowing." The hooded figure had a strange, familiar voice that was feminine. I paid no attention to her now as one of the skeletons began cackling._

_"We've a guest Master! We've got a Poseidon son! Shall we warn him of his father's palace." Kronos stared at the corner where the skeleton was pointing. Luke was the one smiling though because it was, after all, his face._

"_Goodbye, Percy, tell your father I'll be seeing him soon."_

_The scene changed and I was back in the throne room. All the lights were off and now it was pitch black except for the bright glow of the Trident. It illuminated my father's face on the throne. I felt the movement of another creature in the room but I couldn't see what. _

_"The power is dying," Poseidon whispered, "The Trident is starting to not listen to me anymore. I fear that we are in more danger than I expected." I watched as he bowed his head in shame and stared at his own hands. _

_"I fear, master, that it's the Daughter of Athena. You shouldn't have given that challenge and let her prove you wrong. You should've kicked her out and the Trident would not be like this," the voice was a slippery hiss and in another language, very old Greek but I seemed to understand every word._

_Poseidon shook his head, "But Percy trusts her completely and she is a hero." My father had finally realized that Annabeth was someone beyond her mother's blood. The voice in the darkness had to say otherwise._

_"I'm not sure Poseidon. The son of Hermes was once a hero too remember and now, he is the vesicle of Kronos." Poseidon agreed to that and nodded his head. "Plus, she might not be such a innocent girl for she sleeps now in the wing of your children in a bed with one of your sons, your favorite, might I had."_

_Poseidon jerked his head up and I could see he was furious. "My son would never dishonor me like that! How dare you do such a thing, get out!"_

_The voice was nervous as it screamed, "I will leave as you wish my lord but just cheek now with the naiads. They must have seen her walk into his room." I hoped with all my might that Annabeth had used her invisibility cap but then I realized, she didn't have it one her when she came in._

_I watched Poseidon whisper to a naiad and I felt the presence of the voice leave. The conversation was lit up the dying light of the Trident which faded every few seconds between almost completely dark to completely lit._

_My father suddenly screamed my name and I woke up._

"Percy!" I opened my eyes as the walls of my room shook. Annabeth woke up and so scared, she turned to face me. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she pressed against me lightly to hide herself as if that would make her invisible. The lights in my room were on indicating that it was day now in Atlantis.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, "How could you let me fall asleep? I'm not allowed here!" There was still a hint of a smile on her face. She hid her face up against my neck and I twirled my finger around the end of her ponytail. "Stop!" Then, she was pushing herself out of the bed and making her way towards the door.

When it opened up, Poseidon stood there and was glaring down at there. Annabeth backed up towards me as I stood up off my bed. He stared at me, "Son, how dare you be so inappropriate." I wanted to point out that nothing had happened. That Annabeth and I had simply fallen asleep while talking. That wasn't the lie so he wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't completely the truth.

"I accepted you into the palace, Annabeth, daughter of Athena but believe it's best that you leave. Go tell Tyson and the goat what is going on. I need to talk to my son." Annabeth nodded her head, bowed, and then ran out the room. She gave me one last look before she headed down the hall.

Poseidon shut the door and then glared at me. "Percy, I'm sorry that I have to do this, kick you out of Atlantis but I fear that it's no longer safe." He watched I recalled my dream about Kronos. He nodded his head, "I understand you have your dreams that warn you. I am well aware that my palace isn't secure. In fact, the enemy is the one who pointed you out to me."

"Father, you knew that the voice was your enemy?" He nodded his head and I stared up at him slightly confused. Then it hit me, "Keep your friends close…keep your enemies closer. You thought it best to have Kronos's spy in Atlantis as long as you knew about it. The Trident was getting worse before Annabeth came so you never believed it."

Poseidon shook his head, "We've been constantly attacked. I need you all to leave. And a warning son," he placed a hand on my shoulder and I stared up at him, "Be careful about Annabeth." I was about to protest that she wasn't a traitor, "I mean that Kronos will stop at nothing to get to you. Annabeth is someone you care about and he will hurt her if you don't protect her."

"She'll never leave my side," I felt as if I was talking not to my dad but Annabeth's dad. But Poseidon smiled at me and nodded his head as if he understood.

"She's a smart girl, she keeps you in line. I watched you two after I spoke with you. Percy," he gave a small laugh, "You need her." I wouldn't argue with the Sea God on that one. "But I have to continue with this charade that I am banishing you. You must take the ocean escape. I will permit you to live but I can't guarantee where you will land." He smiled, "Goodbye son. Remember, you've got two worlds to save. And if that isn't enough, a girl who you love." I blushed a bit. I hadn't even admitted it to Annabeth but Poseidon read me like a book. Must've been fatherly instincts acting up.

Poseidon yelled and "cursed" the four of us. We had all of our stuff and we were dropped into the ocean through the same entrance that Annabeth used to fight the Kraken. A deep tidal waved pulled us through and up towards the surface. I held onto Tyson and Annabeth's hand. While Grover held their other hands so we formed a circle and stayed together. Something hit us though and we broke apart. The only one I had held on to was Annabeth.

Annabeth squeezed my hand and I stared at her. She was running out of breath. I pulled her towards me against the force of the water and pressed my lips against her. I blew oxygen into her mouth and her lungs accepted it. Being able to breathe underwater comes in hand sometimes. Our heads broke the surface and we didn't break apart for a second. Then, she had to take a deep breath as we were pulled back under.

I held on to her hand until our bodies hit sand. I took in oxygen gratefully. Even though I didn't need it, breathing in air was much more relaxing and enjoyable. I released Annabeth's hand and sat up. She was coughing and panting beside me. I heard footsteps and I stood up instantly pulling out Riptide. "Get behind me," I ordered Annabeth as she stood up. She didn't listen to me as a tall figure stepped out from the bushes at the edge of the beach. Riptide fell on the ground and returned to my pocket.

"Percy?" Then, I was wrapped up in the arms of an old- how should I put it- aquintance?


	11. Chapter 11

Second, Unexpected Visit

I was told I would never see this island ever again after I left. I thought there was no going back and I was all right with that.

"Percy, I missed you so much, it's been weeks!" Time moves slower here so a year in my world is only a few months for her.

Didn't I mention this was Calypso?

Well, it was and when she released me from our hug, Annabeth stepped forward next to me; she was really mad. I could tell by the way her grey eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a firm, straight lined frown.

In case you didn't know, I had been stranded on this island and stayed with Calypso (for two weeks in the real world). She offered me eternal life on the island with her. She ever loved me. But there were people I had to go back to and a destiny I had to face. So I said goodbye.

"Who's that?" Calypso asked, watching as Annabeth slipped her hand into mine. I let her because Calypso needed to know, if a choice had to be made, then I always chose Annabeth.

"Calypso, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, Calypso." They shook hands but I could tell they were not pleased with this unplanned reunion. Calypso kept her eyes on me, looking me up and down in the way someone does when they're interested. Annabeth was glaring with jealousy at the immortal. "We need your help Calypso, we have to head back out and find our friends."

Calypso sniffed, her eyes already a little wet with tears, "I thought I was your friend." Sometimes, being immortal, I suppose doesn't always make you grow up. I felt sorry for Calypso, they always sent her people who she would fall in love with and then they would leave her. But she should've know that I would leave again after the first time. "Just one meal! Percy, please!"

Annabeth glared up at me to say no but Calypso deserved at least that since I had hurt her so badly after all. "All right," I squeezed Annabeth's hand, "One meal and they you'll halpe us?" Calypso nodded and began walking towards her home.

I pulled Annabeth closer and draped my arm over her shoulder. My eyes were on her, knowing by heart from the last visit how the trail worked. "I can't _believe_ you agreed to this! Are you in love with her?" Annabeth stared up at me and was surprised to see I was staring right back at her.

"No," I replied, maybe once I had feelings for Calypso but things were different. "I only love you." I kissed Annabeth on the lips which was hard to do as we walked. She was smiling when our lips touched. I had never said those words out loud to her and I really, really, meant them. We stopped kissing and looked forward. Annabeth's arm snaked around my waist. It felt good to have her holding on to me.

Calypso sat at a picnic table in a lush garden that she grew herself. My plant from her was still growing in the windowsill back at home in New York. "Sit, eat," she answered lightly even though she was clearly upset. Food was spread out across the table as Annabeth and I sat down together.

We were eating when Calypso spoke first, "Percy, I give you the same offer as before and your…friend. I would very much like friends here with me. It's better than being alone." Annabeth stared at me, she didn't know of Calypso's offer from before.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table, "She offered for you to live here forever?" I nodded my head as he stood in the thick of the forest and where Calypso couldn't hear us. "Percy, we have to go. Tell her we have to go."

I pulled Annabeth to me so our stomachs touched and my arms could easily wrap around her waist. "We could be here forever, the two of us. No worries or problems," I explained. It sounded so nice and perfect. The two of us on this beach forever.

"If you liked it so much, why didn't you stay Percy?" She backed away angrily and crossed her arms and glared at me. "When she offered it before, why didn't you stick with the deal if you liked it so much?"

"I didn't stay because of you! I knew I would never see you again if I stayed. Now, we can accept because you can stay as well too! Annabeth, you and I could be together forever and not have to worry about all these problems." Annabeth relaxed a bit but I could tell she was still angry.

"Percy, we have Grover and Tyson to worry about. We also need to find a way to trap the Labyrinth monsters! We have to leave!" Annabeth was right of course.

When I had first been here, I left for the one I needed most, Annabeth.

Now, she was being logical for the both of us.

Where would I be now without her?

"You're right," I replied. She opened her mouth to rebuttal but then she realized what I said. No fighting necessary, Annabeth was right. We had to continue with our quest. I grabbed her hand and we walked through the woods back to Calypso.

There was no denying her beauty and she hadn't aged since I left so now we were even closer in age. Yet, my heart didn't speed up and I no longer thought about her the way I did with Annabeth.

"Calypso, we have to leave. I'm sorry," I told her, Annabeth at my side. "There's some very important things we need to do. A lot of people our depending on us." Calypso stuck her nose in the air as she stood up from the picnic table. Her eyes were like fire and trying to burn me were I stood.

"Fine, you may build a raft like the last hero did. I will not help you except give you the tools and equipment." Calypso led us to a secluded beach where logs and ropes were piled up together.

"Odysseus had to do this too," Annabeth whispered as Caplyso watch us. I began to push a few logs together as Annabeth cut the rope. Sun beating down, we built a long, six logged raft and piled out bags on it. Calypso watched as we sweat and worked with an evil, glare on her face that injured her beauty.

Only a few hours later, we could test it at last. Our raft floated easily and I believe it was the water in the logs and the ocean working with me to keep me alive and Annabeth's amazing skills at building things. We pushed it into the water, waving our goodbyes instead of saying them.

"Finally," Annabeth laid down on the raft as I sat beside her watching the tides and controlling the water. We could barely see Calypso's island and now I hoped it would be the last time. Her grey eyes stared at me as she smirked. Her shirt had inched up on her stomach so I could see her belly button and skin glisten with sweat. "I couldn't have last any longer with her! I swear I was going to hit that Calypso for ever taking you away and then thinking she could do it again!"

I smiled and wiped the sweat away from my forehead with my hand. "Why didn't you do that? You would've won." Calypso may have been immortal but Annabeth was a fighter.

"Because, Seaweed Brain," she rolled her eyes and smiled with laughter, "You obviously chose me." She sat up and kissed me. The same shock of neurons and pulse quickening occurred. I hoped it never stopped.

"I'd always chose you," I whispered which got me another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Islands of Blest

We traveled for almost a few hours before the ocean carried us out into one of New York's main rivers. I knew exactly where we were. Annabeth slept on the raft as I guided our boat down and making sure the Mist was strong enough to hide us. We'd probably get in trouble for being there when it was three in the morning.

Annabeth finally got up after a boat let out a terrible call. She jumped a bit and instantly pulled out a dagger. I guess being a half-blood makes you jumpy. I could understand that. "Where are we?" She murmured, rubbing her eyes and yawning. In the New York light we couldn't see the stars, which was slightly disappointing. Annabeth normally would show me where they are.

"The ocean seems to be leading us here," I motioned just as we were just passing the stature of Liberty and Ellis Island. Getting a closer look now, I saw that the statue was actually a man with large muscles and a sword. He bore the crest of Hercules. There was a similar stature in the middle of Ellis Island. Our boat began to pass between them when Annabeth gasped.

"I never knew they moved it here!" She bit her lip nervously and stood up as if she could look at the buildings better. Her grey eyes darted down to me, "Do you realize where we are Percy?" She fidgeted and began bending the rim of her cap like she always did.

"No, I've never seen this before." We were safe, I couldn't even feel something evil approaching although it would've been nicer to have Tyson around because he was better at it than me. I placed my hand in my pocket for Riptide in case any monster appeared.

"Well, these statues are Hercules! We're passing through the gates to the Islands of Blest, Percy. They were marked by two statues of Hercules. Back when the Gods were in the east, they had been placed at the strait of Gibraltar." Annabeth was gazing in awe at the statues. She sure did love architecture.

I remained sitting and focusing on the water just in case things got out of control but everything was smooth so far. "Are the Islands of Blest good or bad?" Annabeth laughed and looked down at me if I was the cutest thing she had ever seen. I smiled at her and stuck out my tongue. "Should I be ready to fight some monster or not Annabeth?"

She stuck her tongue out back, "No, not yet, I don't think. The Islands of Blest is where the virtuous live their lives after death. People like heroes. I believe the reason we're coming here is because something we search for is waiting there. Tyson and Grover most likely." That made me happy to know. At least I would be able to see them again and not have to worry about saving them too much.

Wind pushed the currents along faster and when we passed, New York instantly disappeared and I found we were in paradise. First, it was day time and before us were three islands close together with thousands of people walking about on the beach. They looked like tourists having a giant island party.

Our raft hit the sand and a bunch of them walked up to us. They all shone gold and bright giving us wide smiles. One boy in dark blue swimming shorts and a wide, well-muscles chest approached Annabeth, "Hey babe. Say something if you're interested?" I glared at him and instantly went to reach for Riptide. He seemed dangerous enough for me.

Annabeth blushed deeply and stepped next to me. She reached down to my hand in my pocket and pulled it out. She wrapped her fingers in mine, "I'm taken." I smiled at him wide and I saw he was hurt. Annabeth was smiling too and trying not to giggle.

"All right, I see how it is. A hero can't steal another hero's girl. Sorry man, I didn't know." The boy had blonde wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He grinned again, "The name is Hercules. Welcome to the Islands of Blest. How may I help you?" A bunch of others were gathering around us now. I didn't want to ask for their names at fear of forgetting them.

"We're looking for my brother, Tyson, whose a Cyclops and Grover, he's a satyr." Hercules nodded and waved his hand for us to follow him. Annabeth let go of my hand as we began walking. I leaned over towards her to whisper, "See? Easy?"

Annabeth frowned a bit, "Too easy if you ask me. Let's wait it out though, I don't want to accuse them of anything without proof." I had to admit, the glowing gold people that were now following us through the woods of the islands freaked me out. They all seemed very interested in us.

Hercules led us to a cave that was lit up by candles. Three figures sat in the cave that was large enough to hold hundreds more. "Grover, Tyson, you got company!" I watched as two of the figures stood up and turned to face us. Suddenly, I was wrapped up into a huge Cyclops hug as Annabeth and Grover hugged.

"Brother, we knew to wait for you!" Tyson backed away and gave a large grin. His eye was twinkling. So leaving Poseidon's palace had led them here when we broke apart. Grover came over and we hugged too. Tyson was talking to Annabeth, "I missed you!"

Grover stared at me with a frown, "I thought it would take you longer. I received word that you were with Calypso. Most men take a few days before leaving. You've only been gone for two." I smiled and stared at Annabeth.

"I had someone to convince me to leave. Who visited you?" I ran a hand through my hair. I felt the strands getting too long for my liking. I was exhausted a bit and needed some sleep. The mention of the gods greatly intrigued me. I thought they were too busy to meddle in anyone's affairs, even someone who was supposedly so important.

"Hermes of course, he's still focusing on what happened to Luke. He doesn't understand why his son has made the wrong choices like that," Grover hadn't gotten much taller since I last seen him. I was almost a head taller now.

Hermes, well, Luke had blamed his father for why he chose the side that he had. Now, Luke was the capsule for the Titan's leader, Kronos. Not exactly a good choice if I might say. "Interesting, is there any way I could sleep? Annabeth passed out and so I had to stand watch longer than I was supposed to." Annabeth whacked my arm and I smiled.

"Sure, of course there is," Grover pulled my arm and led me towards the cave and the third figure. He was covered in shadow by the way the fires flickered around. I wondered who it was that sat there. "Percy needs to rest."

The figure pointed towards a door I hadn't noticed before. "Third room on the left, but we're full. I hope, Annabeth, that you don't mind sharing a room with Percy. Tyson, grab their bags." I knew that voice, I recognized it instantly. Annabeth sucked in air as she gasped.

Sitting before us was Deadalus.


	13. Chapter 13

Explanations and Crazy Dates

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, sitting on a stone in a fire. We were all in a circle now on the cave after resting. Flames danced around with red and orange tints as Deadalus gave me a faint smile. "Are you supposed to be working on bridges for eternity in the Underworld?"

Deadalus laughed, "I am doing that." I was about to ask how when he raised a hand. He gave me this faint look that suggested he was about to explain it all. Knowing I hated waiting for answers as much as she did, Annabeth placed a hand on my knee. She blushed when Deadaulus's eyes caught the movement and stared. She blushed and pulled away.

Cough first, Deadalus looked among our group of four; Tyson, Grover, Annabeth and I. "First of all, I have been working on bridges and have increased the number of souls entering the Underworld by 30,000 more in one minute. Hades was very pleased. Anyways, I visit my son here on the week-ends, he lives on the Islands of Blest as well as my nephew. The gods took pity on them and they were half-bloods too so they sent them here. Hades is letting me stay longer when he heard word that your friends arrived."

I gulped, "What could he want from me? I'm just trying to find Labyrinth monsters that escaped and need to be killed." Deadalus's eyes didn't go wide with shock. He didn't start to panic at the idea that the Labyrinth's destruction had released new monsters into the world that could be harming a lot of people. Instead, he nodded as if he knew everything.

"Hades knows," Deadalus replied calmly. I wondered why the earth didn't shake at the sound of his name. Then as if reading my mind, "We're safe in the Island of Blest because this is part of the Underworld. We can freely say Hades but not other names of the Gods. He'll talk to you tomorrow Percy. Time moves like it does in the actual world so don't worry. It's that way because the Islands of Blest is to serve the life for heroes that they should've had if they hadn't been half-bloods."

Grover and Tyson then, stood up so Annabeth and I followed. We passed by a boy who had a contraption of wings on his back that looked as if they wouldn't let him fall like the first time. I remember him in my dream but decided to say nothing about it. "What is there to do?" I asked casually as we stepped into the light. I was anticipating some illusion that might distract us and make us lose track of time like the Locus Hotel. So far we were safe.

"There's a beach we can go to, grab some food," Grover continued but Tyson was already jumping up and down with excitement.

"Beach, we go to beach," he stomped his foot down as if the decision was already made. I couldn't hide the fact though that my stomach was rumbling pretty hard and I was still a little tired from all the travel, even if it had been in the sea where I am my strongest. For the moment, I was in the middle of the island and couldn't feel the deep pulse of the waves so I was pretty weak.

"I think Annabeth and I should eat Tyson, it's been almost a full day since the last. Then we'll come back with you and tell you about what happened and you can fill us in." Grover and Tyson nodded their heads. Grover gave me directions to the nearest place to grab food before they both left Annabeth and I standing there. I turned to face her to find she was blushing. "What?"

She gave a small smile and casually ran her hand through her ponytail. Her baseball kept stuck out of her pocket and her clothes appeared cleaner than they had been the last time. She shrugged but when I didn't stop staring, she gave in. "Fine, Seaweed Brain, I was just wondering, is this a date?"

"Well, sure, why wouldn't it be?" I stated, then she kissed me and I knew it was the right answer.

Sitting in the restaurant, Annabeth casually took a sip from her milkshake as I bit into a French fry. We were having a great time, talking and laughing as if we were too normal teenagers who-you know- didn't have a whole future of the two worlds resting on their shoulders.

"Did you find it weird, passing through the Hercules statues after what he did to Zoe?" Annabeth asked casually. She glanced at me lightly. I hadn't thought about Zoe, truth was, I hadn't seen her or the rest of the Hunters for a long time. Thalia was with them too. It had slipped my mind that Hercules had been a jerk to her.

"I know, I just remembered it now too," Annabeth whispered. She stole one of my French fries and dipped it in her milkshake. She ate it before saying, "Where are they, do you know?" I shrugged, there was no way to say where the Hunters were because they kept close together and normally avoided the rest of us…especially boys.

Now I remembered too that Hercules had been the one to lead us to the cave. He had flirted with Annabeth and my cheeks began burning. "I can't believe I didn't hit him," I mumbled. "I should've after he talked to you like that." But Zoe fought her own battles, she was a lot stronger now since I last saw her. She fought her own father and stood up against him. Zoe was tough and took care of herself. I knew she didn't want help from me, a man, when it came to her hate towards Hercules.

Then, just as if he was listening, Hercules popped in and gave us a sly smile. His eyes lingered a bit too long on Annabeth, which infuriated me. "Hey babe. Hey dude." He had put on a tee shirt that read 'Watch out, I'm hot' across the chest. Annabeth was gagging at it which made me smile. At least she didn't find him charming.

"Have you heard of the powers here on Islands of Blest?" We both shook our head because we were like tourists who didn't have a map. Hercules smiled and he knew he had us. "Well, if the living carve their names on a palm tree, the two can find each other when they are forced to separate. In death, they are both brought here and they'll be together forever. Interesting right?"

Then, Hercules was dragging us out of our seats and to a part of the island filled with just palm trees that seemed to go on forever. "They pop up only for couples who the island thinks will withstand the troubles of life to be together." Suddenly, the earth rumbled and a tree shot through the air in front of us. Hercules stared at Annabeth, "Must mean you and I babe."

Annabeth was too distracted staring at me to listen to him. Instead, she stepped towards the tree, grabbing my hand, and pulled me with her. Our hands both instinctively traced along the bark. Hundreds more just like it with carved initials stuck out. "So, if we were to get lost," Annabeth stared up at the leaves, "It would bring us back together?" Hercules nodded his head. She stared at me with a deep blush, "What do you say Seaweed Brain?"

"I say if there's a way to get you back to me, I'm taking it." Annabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out her dagger. She did the honor of scratching our initials into the bark with a heart surrounding it. She stepped back and I smiled, "Something I'd thought I'd never do but," I took her hand, "It's worth it."

"Just don't tell anyone about this or else," she replied with a laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Meaning to Pants on Fire

After the whole carving our initials into the tree, Annabeth and I spent the day on the beach with Tyson and Grover. We completely ignored Hercules and most of the other heroes. A few of them were really snotty and didn't want to deal with us.

In the morning, Deadalus woke all of us up. We were sleeping around the campfire that apparently never went out in the cave. Annabeth, who liked sleeping in more than I did, snuggled into me and tried to ignore Deadalus's voice calling out for us to hurry.

"Come on," I whispered, pulling Annabeth up with me as I went to sit up straight. She groaned a bit and her hair, which had come out of its ponytail, fell in front of her face. My arm was wrapped around her waist and I tried my best to make her stand. Annabeth was completely leaning on me.

Slowly waking up, Annabeth didn't exactly move from my grasp but she started taking on more of her weight so I wasn't about to tumble over. Not that Annabeth was heavy and fat but it was difficult having her stand without falling over.

"Good, you're up. Hades wants to see you now," Deadalus lit a torch from the never dying fire and began to walk down one of the tunnels. I trusted his sense of direction of he lived in a place like the Labyrinth for centuries.

"I'm scared," Tyson whispered as the walls of the caves started turning into black obsidian, rocks that were carved like skulls. A few skeletons were dancing as we passed them, reminding me of my dreams. I didn't have one last night, I wondered why.

"Me too," Grover whimpered as a skeleton reached out to trying and grab him by the horn. Jumping in fright, Grover stood closer to me and Annabeth who followed Deadalus. It wasn't long of a trip before we stood in front of a dark black throne on which Hades sat. He looked just as he had the last time. His shirt read, "No Bark, All Bite" which I found appropriate.

"Percy Jackson, step forward." Sometimes, I get tired of gods and goddesses doing this to me, making me stand in front of them as they picked away at me with tiny insults and challenges. "You have impressed me much since your last adventure to the Underworld. I hope you remember it fondly." He gave me a twisted smile. I guess that was a joke because I couldn't forget it.

"Hades," I bowed in front of him to show respect and then stood straight to stare up at him. All Gods, in normal size, were about twelve feet tall which can be pretty intimidating. "What would you like to speak to me about?" I figured I would be polite because he hadn't threatened to kill me yet and he had invited me here. I was a guest, not an enemy, at the moment.

"My son, Nico, has gone missing and I fear a fate worse than death may have happened to him. I understand you are on a quest. I merely inform you to keep a look out for him and to not completely trust him until you are sure he is still his normal self." Nico? What had he gotten himself into this time? I figured he would return to the Underworld where he felt so at home.

"As for your quest, for gratitude for all that you've done, although I really hate to do this, I'll provide you with these." He snapped his fingers and four metal bracelets formed. They were like Super Woman's special bracelets that deflected bullets. One was floating in front of each individual in my group; Tyson, Grover, Annabeth and I.

"What exactly are they?" I asked. Hades glared as if I had stepped out of line with the question. I was just curious is all. He didn't have to take it as an insult but Gods always did jump the gun on things.

"Communicators, they'll keep in contact as long as you were them and no matter how far apart you are. I thought you might need them after you got separated." Hades was drumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair.

"Thank you Hades, and I will look for Nico. I will help him as well too." I wasn't truly doing this for Hades. I was going this for Nico, who was a good kid deep down even though his dad was the ruler of the Underworld.

"Don't be thankful, I'm not doing this because I care for you Percy Jackson but because in a few days, you will determine the fate of my world and I would very much like you alive in order to make the right decision." Hades wasn't necessarily for saving Olympus for all I knew. In the prophecy, it stated that I could destroy Olympus too so technically, Hades could've been working for the Titans for all I knew. "Now, travel through this passage here and you will find yourselves in the old Olympus where most of the monsters of the Labyrinth of congregated."

A fire doorframe appeared next to us. We all slipped on our bracelets and I turned to stare at Deadalus, "I'm glad you're happy." He gave me a smile and waved it off. Icarus came into view, with his new, never fail wings, strapped onto his small back. He was so young. Deadalus waved and then I turned to Hades, "I appreciate this God of the Dead. I owe you one." That gave Hades a wide grin.

"Who first?" Tyson asked, sounding a bit scared of the fire door even though the flames couldn't hurt him being a Cyclops after all. I think it was the thought of what laid on the other side that frightened him the most.

"Well," I stepped forward, "Down the Rabbit Hole…again." Then, I let the flames engulf me, and as burning as it was, I wasn't actually in pain. I was numb as the flames licked at me and then, I was being pulled into the center and exiting through another part of the fire that I hadn't realized was there before.

My feet hit solid ground and I stood there still feeling the warmth as Tyson, Grover, and then Annabeth appeared beside me. I gave a smile, "Well, we're at the old Olympus." I stared at the large mountain that reached up towards the sky. We were in a completely different part of the world. I wondered if I should've asked for passports too.

"Ugh, Percy?" Annabeth's voice was a bit curious and scared at the same time.

"What?" I turned to face her and check out surroundings. We didn't seem to be in any danger.

"Your pants are on fire," she pointed towards the flames on the right side of my shorts. Panicking I began the whole Stop-Drop-and-Roll which actually turned out to work. I had always thought it was a lie before. When I stood up there was a clear burn in my shorts and I shook my head because of my stupidity.

That's when I heard a monstrous cry and reached for Riptide, my burnt shorts only present in my mind as a nasty smell.


	15. Chapter 15

Ugliest Monster I've Yet to Face

Fire shot out at my friends and I. We all easily avoided it but it was hard when the monster was so huge. I rolled into a fighting stance with Riptide facing the new monster. I suppose Hades was right when he said the old Olympus was filled with monsters…we were already attacked seconds into our arrival.

"Percy," Annabeth called, with her dagger in hand. "It's a Chimera." At first I was thinking, _a what?!_ But then Chiron's classes in Latin came back to mind as I stared at the figure in front of me. A large lion was growling at me but I saw staring at Tyson and Grover was a goat's head from the center of the lioness's back. The tail was flicking towards Annabeth with a snake's head at the very end. Not one of the Gods better creatures if you asked me. It's breath smelled of moldy pizza.

"How do we win?" I managed to call before avoiding another burst of flame. There was no way we could attack with the three heads. Plus, the Chimera had three talents it was known for; the strength of a lioness, the stealth of a snake, and the knowledge of a goat.

I know, goats aren't that smart, but apparently in ancient Greek they were.

So we were dealing with a pretty strong monster if you didn't catch my drift.

Annabeth managed to block the snake with her dagger, "The last person to defeat the Chimera used a Pegasus and shot bow and arrows from the sky." I sighed. This would've been perfect timing for Blackjack and his herd to come flying in unexpectedly trying to help me out. He tended to do that. But we were on a different continent.

Luckily, we were in an empty field so there were no pedestrians who didn't speak English gathering around trying to see what Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and I were doing. They wouldn't have been able to see the Chimera. I began thinking while avoiding the three heads and the breathing fire. So, we couldn't fly.

"Percy, Grover, Tyson, distract the heads," Annabeth called out. Her idea was complete obvious- three heads against the four of us. We could distract the thing as Annabeth snuck in for attack.

Completely trusting her, I brushed forward, Tyson behind the lion's head to face the snake, and Grover on the right to deal with the goat's head on the back. I swung Riptide a bit, ducking and dodging snarling white teeth and gusts of fire breath. I honestly didn't want my already burnt shorts or any other part of me to catch on fire.

Close up the Chimera looked like a lion with a lot of wrinkles. Its lips pulled back in an odd smile and its yellow eyes wide as if it was on a sugar high. My muscles tensed as adrenaline rushed through my blood in quick motions. Paws digging into the ground, sniffing the air and intently watching me, then its ears perked up in excitement.

The Chimera completely turned its body to its left where Annabeth had been sneaking up on it. Catching the threat of her, the Chimera jumped towards her, pushing its large, odd shaped form off the ground in the air. Annabeth screamed loudly as it pushed her down on the ground. As if to tease her, the Chimera just stood on top of her watching her carefully.

Seconds ticked, as the goat's head stared at me and the snake's head watched Tyson and Grover. That's when another idea hit me, "Grover, talk to it." I mumbled. The goat tilted its head, completely understanding me. The snake hissed.

Grover stepped forward and the snake jumped at him. Grover jumped before realizing the snake couldn't reach him. Then, in a mixture of snake, goat, and lion sounds, Grover began speaking to the Chimera. At first, I don't think it understood and then Grover completely switched to goat language.

I watched in amazement as the Chimera stepped off Annabeth and turned to face Grover. There was an odd twinkle of humor in the Chimera's eyes that I hadn't noticed before. The goat's head was nodding as it listened to Grover. I felt my mouth open in shock as Annabeth managed to run towards me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked when Grover went silent. The Chimera walked towards us in a slower manner than let's say jumping at us and trying to kill us. We remained still and I kept Riptide pointing towards the ground so it didn't feel threatened.

"I said we were friends. Apparently, the goat does all of the thinking. The lion is the heart and all but in the end, the goat makes the most decisions." The lion roared- well, purred really but with a lion you don't use soft, kitten words like that. "The lion says he didn't want to attack but the snake was insisting that they do and so was the goat. They work as a system. Two overrules the one. The goat and lion don't want to attack so the snake must also not attack."

Wow, I wondered why heroes didn't try that before on the Chimera. Then it occurred to me, not many heroes had satyrs like Grover around to help them. Then, to my surprise, the Chimera connected eyes with Grover and bowed. "Mighty apprentice of Pan, we are at your service." All voices of the Chimera spoke at once.

The lion was very low pitched, the snake was still a little bit of a hiss, and the goat was sort of girly in tone. I felt my heart race up a thousand notches at the shock. It can talk? Grover was going into cardiac arrest though by what the Chimera had said. "N-No, I just found Pan- I'm not next."

Slowly, the Chimera rose and stared at all of us. "Daughter of Athena, Sons of Poseidon, here standing before you is the future god Pan. When the world is at need once more for the balancer and savior of magic, he who is at your side will be given his complete power. Pan never dies, just as nature never truly dies, he simply continues in a long line of predecessors." Chimera's voice was quite soothing with the three voices in harmony.

I observed Grover who did not like the sound of the Chimera's rose. That would explain all that had happened to him during the battle at Camp Half-Blood and the Labyrinth was destroyed. "Grover, it makes sense," I tried to pull him into reality. I watched as he glared up at me.

"I know it makes sense Percy! But I didn't ask to be a god! I simply wanted to bring Pan back- not in this way of course!" Grover let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. His curly red hair couldn't reveal his full grown horns now.

Chimera stepped forward delicately and stared directly at me. "Well Son of Poseidon, a lot hangs on your shoulders doesn't it? I find it quite amusing how the Half-Bloods must come between our wars. You seem strong and able- as long as you can hold your bearings." He stared at me as if he was looking into my soul. With three heads and the ability to speak, I supposed the Chimera had other hidden abilities.

Then all of its eyes rested on Annabeth, "Understand Percy Jackson that sacrifices will be made."


	16. Chapter 16

Chimera, Three Fates, and Hunters

Apparently, the Chimera's name was Mike for the lion, Julia for the goat, and Steve for the snake and he was glad to finally have the met the apprentice to the great god Pan. Being in another country we really didn't have anyone to speak to. There's a reason, for so long, I thought that the Olympians were old, Ancient Greek stories. Because the old Olympus used to be in Greek when the old civilization was centered on the west.

I made Annabeth stand close to me. I couldn't handle losing sight of her after what Mike had told me about the sacrifices. Annabeth was just as tense and worried too but I don't think she liked me right there watching everything she did.

We were now walking through a simple village with cobblestones and the streets filled with markets. The air was fresh and the closest thing to a car was a scooter. Someday, I'd like to see this place again, I'd probably be able to appreciate it more. If it weren't for the fact that I had the weight of the two worlds on my shoulders.

"Comes this way, there's a place where we peaceful monster gather," Mike said, his paws marking the dirt. Luckily, the people didn't seem to notice him. I wondered how they were dealing with me (a sixteen year old boy with burnt shorts) and the rest of us. Tyson probably seemed like a huge kid, Grover appeared as a teenage kid with the most facial hair ever and walked funny, and Annabeth was just a normal girl minus the cut on her arm and a few burnt hairs.

"Peaceful monsters? After you attacked us," Grover stuttered as he strode past a vendor with flowers. He sighed and I guess he was thinking of Juniper. The goat and snake's head glared at Grover. "Sorry, it's just, you almost killed us."

"True," Mike nodded his lion's head. "But, we were protecting ourselves, right siblings?"

"Yess," Steve answered nodding his head. He reminded me of Hermes two snakes on his staff. I wondered if he liked rats too.

"Danger is often a part of our lives as monster. People always assume we're evil." Julia was keeping her eyes on Annabeth and I. "Learn well, young Percy that time is not available for you anymore. You can't deny that your future is approaching faster than you'd like."

I shivered and Annabeth reassuringly grabbed my hand. Her warm palm slightly relaxed me but the Chimera was right. I had a due date approaching faster than I would've liked.

We stepped down into a building where a large sound of music was breaking out. "You'll enjoy our friends," Mike said lightly as he stepped down the stairs leading us. We found ourselves in a large room filled with monsters.

I saw a few dozen of them jumping up and down to music of a three woman band. Tyson seemed very uncomfortable, he can always sense when monsters are around being a Cyclops and all. Grover was just being his usual jittery self and I hoped he didn't grab anything and try to eat it. Sometimes, monsters get very personal about their belongings.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, "I don't like it here." Her eyes were resting on the band as the crowd danced. Chimera disappeared within and I wondered where I would go from here. I had to find a way to get information on the dangerous monsters that were attacking. A cymbal crashed and the crowd stopped dancing to cheer.

"Thank you," said the main singer, "We'll be right back." Then the band stepped down and to my surprise headed straight towards my friends and I. Up close I was saw they were real pretty and Annabeth was watching my reactions closely. "Percy Jackson," the singer placed her hands on her hips, "I suppose my sisters and I shouldn't be surprise to see you."

Then, they transformed and before me stood the three Fates. "You search for the monsters- well, find the hearth of their creations. We were all came from, once you figure that out, find Niko. He'll help you."

I gave a faint smile and the three fates, ugly, old, and wrinkly disappeared into the crowd reassembling their young, rock band look. Annabeth stared at me in shock, "Well that was interesting."

"What do they mean?" Grover asked, he was staring at the wooden bar as if it was a snack pack. He twitched his hands nervously as I caught my eyes with Chimera. The lion, goat, and snake, headed over to me.

"We find Niko, obviously. I don't know why we shouldn't listen." Chimera stepped in front of us. I watched as Tyson stared at the disco ball that had just been lit up. He was pretty amazed. "Is there a reason you brought us here?"

Chimera nodded all three heads, "We have a few girls resting in some of the safeties for heroes. Apparently, they know you and heard from Artemis that you should be coming here soon." The mention of the goddess meant only one thing when it came to a group of girls. Hunters- which is why Annabeth didn't glare at me and ask what girls Chimera were talking about.

"Come this way," Mike started through the crowd before we even had a time to respond. I led us all forward towards stairs that led upwards. We all went to possibly meet old friends. They might be able to help us.

We entered a large room were about twenty girls were all sitting and resting. I supposed they were tired because they did most of their traveling during the night when they were strongest. I felt them all glare at Grover, Tyson and I because we had a certain Y chromosome which they did not.

Their leader stood up and didn't seem at all angry to see us. At least she hadn't forgotten that males weren't exactly evil. "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson!" She all wrapped us into a giant hug. Thalia stepped back and smiled. As a Hunter she appeared perfect, flawless, with a silver shine.

"It's been awhile," I noted with a smile. She nodded her head. "How are things with the Hunters?" I waved at hand at all of them and after Thalia's welcoming, only a few of them turned away to look away from me. Oh well, you can't please everyone right?

"We've been helping calm down the monster attacks. Come sit and rest, I guess you need help if you're here right?" A few of the Hunters moved aside leaving a good amount of space on the large couch for the four of us. "I see you guys have changed as well," Thalia gave us a smile, "You're as old as I am, Percy. Almost older." Her smile disappeared when she remembered the price that would come at that.

"Annabeth," Thalia grabbed her hands and I saw Annabeth smile a bit. They were good friends- Thalia and Annabeth. "How are things going? Any news or stories you would like to tell- I should warn you now, I've been in communication with Chiron and he's quite the story teller."

Then, Thalia was staring at me and Annabeth with a wide grin. Annabeth blushed and pulled away from Thalia's hands. Stepping towards me, I saw that there was no hiding it anymore- that Annabeth and I were together. "Well, I suppose you heard right," then Annabeth confidently held my hand.

Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I wish I could've had that."

But she was a Hunter now and Thalia knew she couldn't do that.


	17. Chapter 17

Day of Planning

Annabeth and I found a room to talk where the Hunters, Grover, or Tyson couldn't bother us. Something, as I noted, was really getting on Annabeth's nerves that I had to ask her about. The room was a simple sitting room like the one we had found the Hunter's in with a couch and tables with magazines. It sort of reminded me of a dentist's office.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we sat on the couch. She had her legs crossed Indian style and she was facing me. Her thumbs twiddled around each other as her hands rested in her lap. A piece of her hair had fallen in front of her face and I fixed it behind her ear.

"Thalia- what she said, about wanting what we had. I don't think she was absently saying that as if she had once wanted that. She said it as if she still did." Annabeth shook her head and stared down at her hands.

"She's a Hunter, she can't no matter what and Thalia knows that." Annabeth's eyes went up to me and she gave a weak smile. We were both thinking the same thing. Thalia had feelings for Luke just like Annabeth had. Luke too sort of had feelings for Thalia where as he considered Annabeth a sister.

"Don't you know there are Hunters that break their promise." Annabeth reminded me. I shook my head. A few seconds later in silence, "Remember when you thought I was joining the Hunters? I was never going to do it. They handed me the brochures and I thought no way. I considered my family, you, and my friends. To many important people that I couldn't live on forever without."

"Thalia won't break the promise. She knows that Luke isn't himself anymore." I reached for Annabeth's hand, "We'll get help from the Hunters, stop the monster, find Nico and save the worlds." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Save the world, Seaweed Brain? Busy week," she squeezed my hand. "Wish you knew how you felt about me sooner."

"Me?" I asked, "I knew all along." She shook her head and smiled. For a moment, she laughed lightly, "All right, maybe I didn't know all along but I felt it all along…did that make sense?" Annabeth shook her head to say that she hadn't. "Well, I always loved you I suppose but I just didn't realize it for awhile."

"Good to know. I guess I could've realized it sooner too," she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I moved quickly enough though so though our lips touched instead. I felt Annabeth smile and I laughed lightly. The hand that wasn't holding hers went up to hold her cheek. This kiss went on and on.

Eventually Annabeth pulled me forward until she was lying on the couch and I was holding myself over her. I could feel her beating heart racing in excitement in time with mine. She tasted sweet and her hands were at my waist. Just as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, the door burst open.

I rolled over and fell off the couch with a huge thud but not to avoid the eyes of several people. "Boys," a Hunter murmured while rolling her eyes. Thalia was in the front, appearing a little broken hearted at the sight of me, rubbing my head from hitting the floor and Annabeth's face red in a blush.

"Percy kiss Annabeth?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrows.

"More if we hadn't interpreted," muttered another Hunter, "Be thankful we came daughter of Annabeth. Men will trick you." I wasn't going to point out that Annabeth had pulled me on top of her because it wasn't any of their business.

Thalia was glaring harshly at me now. "I hope you two can control yourselves while we discuss the plans." I stood up and then offered my hand to Annabeth. I saw Thalia stare grow harsher as she stared as Annabeth's fingers wrapped perfectly into mine. Her jaw tightened, did Thalia really want this? Why did she become a Hunter if she did?

"I think we got it out of our systems," Annabeth whispered in my ear as we began walking back towards the other room. I smiled and saw her staring at me. I could feel my heart racing. No one else could do that to me like Annabeth.

We sat down next to each other on the couch, me on the end so the Hunters wouldn't have to sit next to me. Grover and Tyson were all right to the Hunters because they weren't mortals. Thalia remained standing, "We've killed off most of them but we're glad you came. We could use a few more hands on the last few. I believe it will be easier now."

"What are we going to do?" I asked patiently. Thalia shot Annabeth and I another glance. I could see the changes in Thalia now since she became a Hunter. She seemed angrier as if she didn't want to be here. Was she regretting her choices?

"I've heard monster activity near the base of the old Mount Olympus. Our troops will head out tonight. Annabeth, Percy, Tyson, Grover and I will go first. If we need reinforcements, we will signal the rest of the Hunters." All right, a plan, that was always good.

"What time are we leaving? We just fought Chimera and I think some of us could use a bit of rest." Annabeth asked patiently. I was noticing the Hunters more closely now. They were all pretty girls with a slight silver glow similar to Artemis and Thalia seemed the oldest in age. The others were mostly around twelve through fourteen just as Artemis was.

"Use the spare rooms to rest, we leave in four hours." For a Half Blood on an adventure that was enough sleep to be thankful for. If we were going to face some of the stronger monsters Thalia's Hunters couldn't handle than we were in for a rough night. Although I do have to admit, Tyson, Grover, Annabeth and I make a pretty strong team because we've been fighting together for so long and work that well together.

All four of us stood up to get rooms. I heard Thalia call out, "Behave!" Tyson, Grover, Annabeth and I started cracking up, but Tyson I think laughed because we were laughing and didn't understand why. Tyson got the first room, then Grover, and then I walked Annabeth to her door.

"I guess you should get another room," Annabeth teased but I could kind of hear disappointment in her tone. Interesting I thought. She leaned against the door as if she didn't want to sleep now. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, have to behave and all." I rolled my eyes. Annabeth laughed. "Thalia doesn't like though and she's our friend. I'd rather not get her mad." Annabeth sigh knowing I was right. I lifted her chin with my finger, "About the kiss before…um-." I had better words than that but I completely forgot.

"Geez Seaweed Brain, way to be romantic."

"Way to ruin it Annabeth." She laughed at that.

"At least your trying, that's why I always chose you because you never give up." Her gray eyes sparkled and she was smiling. "Does not making Thalia upset mean we can't at least have kiss goodnight?"

I leaned in so I was just inches from her lips, she had tilted her head up in anticipation. "I think we can at least do that."

Then we kissed for a quick second before sleeping.

Who knew when we woke up the worst would happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Old Mt. Olympus

"We'll enter, just the four of us. I don't want the Hunters getting hurt. They've been fighting for too long," Thalia told us just a few feet away from the base of the mountain where the Gods use to live. We saw the entrance that Thalia explained would lead us to where some of the Labyrinth monsters were.

"Just the four of us?" Grover asked, looking around for some piece of metal he could chew on. Thalia nodded. "Wonderful, just wonderful. Always wanted to enter the creepy mountain and get myself killed."

Annabeth was already preparing her invisibility cap. I was making sure the shield watch Tyson had made me was ready. It was updated and improved so that it was stronger. Riptide, of course, was in my pocket. Tyson was just waiting to go.

"Any plans Thalia?" I asked, letting her tell us what to do. From what she had told me, she had been handling these monsters for a few weeks. I believed that the four us could take anything though.

"Let's go," Thalia answer. We broke into a run towards the entrance. I pulled out Riptide while Annabeth placed on her cap. She was paced behind us so we didn't run into her. I could only feel the water within me as we entered. No secret rivers or other water sources would be there to help me.

Darkness completely surrounded us, Thalia's glow made her illuminate in the darkness. I followed her, Tyson behind me, then Grover and Annabeth in the back. "How far?" I asked, as we took a turn. The mountain was filled with carved halls like this.

"Not long," Thalia replied. Just then, we stepped into a large room that was lit with bright lights. It was walls made of reflecting gold with images of gods and heroes all over. Thalia stepped down the large stairs. I was hesitant to follow. Tyson and Grover went on ahead. Something felt strange about the air here.

"Come on," Thalia urged. I felt a presence pass me and gently touch my arm. Annabeth was telling me to move on and so, I listened to her and began walking down the large staircase. We were at the bottom, from it appeared, only the entrance was the only exit as well. Thalia seemed to be looking for the monster. I wondered why I hadn't asked her what it was.

"Thalia," I began, but she held up a finger for me to be quiet. Tyson and Grover seemed nervous standing there now. The room was extremely tall, similar to Poseidon's room. I noticed now a large chair that served as a throne. It didn't feel like a place where the Gods stayed but where people who admired them would congregate.

"I hope you're enjoying this Percy," I lifted Riptide up in attack and watched as Luke stepped out from behind the throne. He was smirking, of course, I had to remember that this wasn't Luke anymore but Kronos as well. "Half-bloods came here, the ones who weren't good enough to be recognized or were given pathetic journeys. On this throne sat the strongest half-blood among them, whoever he or she was." I watched as Luke circled around the throne and sat down on it.

"Luke," I tightened my grip on Riptide. I should've attacked him right then. Suddenly, half-bloods who had I met or hadn't met stepped into view with weapons. I heard Grover give a nervous yelp and I watched as Tyson lift his club in the air. Thalia stood motionless.

"Where is Annabeth?" Luke/Kronos asked. I almost felt Annabeth stand up straight in fear next to me. I couldn't comfort her at the moment without revealing where she was.

"Not here," I answered. "I wouldn't risk her getting hurt because of you again, Luke." I heard Luke's laugh. His eyes crinkled with amusement. I saw his own sword dangling at his side. He still dressed the same, looked the same, and even acted the same. Instead now, there was a Titan living inside his body as well.

"He's lying," I almost dropped Riptide in shock as Thalia said that. I stared at her. She was walking towards Luke without a single weapon. "Annabeth is here, just using the hat. She won't come out for you Luke, she's in love with Percy now." Thalia was only a few steps away from Luke when she bowed on her knees.

"What are you doing?" I called out to her. I saw Luke glaring at me now. I stepped after her but the half-bloods all lifted their weapons in response. Someone, who I couldn't see, pulled me back.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed under her breath. Luke raised an eyebrow, I hope he hadn't heard Annabeth. She could still run, still get away. If someone should be saved, I wanted it to be her as selfish as that sounded.

"Annabeth," Luke's voice rang out through the echoes of the ceiling. "Why won't you come out? Is what Thalia says true? Are you and Jackson in love now?" He was trying to sound jealous, but even I saw through it. Annabeth didn't move or say anything.

"Leave her out of this, it's just you and I." Luke laughed at that and then stood up. Thalia was still bowing. "How could you betray us Thalia? At least give me that answer before I have to kill Luke. You were our friend."

Thalia stood as well and went to stand beside Luke. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I want this, Percy." She motioned between Luke and her. "I want to be with Luke no matter what. It took me awhile to realize that you're on the wrong side. Zeus let me get turned into a tree. Instead of protecting me, he let me almost die and then turned me into a tree. I much rather be here- with Luke, than anything else."

"Not right!" Tyson called out. My brother couldn't be any more honest. Just then, some of the half-bloods stepped forward.

"Capture them, find Annabeth if you can. She's not important though. I just want Jackson." I lifted Riptide. I wouldn't go down without a fight. Tyson lifted his club and Grover got his pipes ready. We were going to fight.

Under my breath I whispered, "Run," knowing Annabeth was just beside me. To my horror, she pulled off the cap so that everyone could see her. Annabeth stood right beside me and stuck her chin in the air. "Annabeth, stop!"

Surprised, the half-bloods stopped as if I had told them and stared at Luke for orders. He too seemed shocked that Annabeth was there. His eyes went wide as she quickly slipped her hand into the one that didn't hold Riptide. He composed himself quickly however, "Capture them all. Keep them alive, I like to do the killing myself."

Then the army stepped forward.

The four of us; Tyson Grover, Annabeth and I, prepared for the attack.


	19. Chapter 19

The Day Before Tomorrow

"Just great, awesome," Grover muttered. We were completely surrounded by Half-Bloods and other little minions. He was nervously trying not to bite my sword but I could see him eying the metal blade.

"Don't even think about it," I replied while focusing on Luke and Thalia. They were both smiling, Luke watching us about to die and Thalia staring up at Luke as if he was perfect. I glanced at Annabeth, "Why did you take your hat off? You could've gotten saved!" She had released my hand by then.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm not missing out on this fight Seaweed Brain." Oh how appropriate, bring up the ridiculous nickname while we were about to die. "Besides, you know you need me here. You'd lose otherwise."

"Or we'll all die trying," Grover said. I was thinking the same exact thing.

"Die?" Tyson asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Only Annabeth had a chance which she just destroyed."

"Hey, I could put the cap back on and run away if you want," she narrowed her eyes a bit but she was barely staring at me. Her entire attention, for the most part, was on Thalia, who Annabeth would never easily forgive for betraying us.

"Do that, please," I whispered. They were closing in now and only a few inches away that if I reached out Riptide far enough I could hit them. Annabeth exchanged one look with me and I knew her enough to know what she was thinking. She wasn't going anywhere anytime fast. I hated it when she was so stubborn.

"Time to die Jackson," Luke yelled over the crowd.

"This is not how I planned out my Monday," I complained. Annabeth smirked. At least I got to see her smile before I died.

"Attack!" Luke ordered and the army charged us. Kids my own age began charging me and I kept thinking about not hurting them too badly. They made the wrong choice…but to them, it seemed like the right one. I had to show them that it wasn't. I forced Riptide's handle into one helmet to knock out a younger boy. He went down easily.

Ananbeth, Tyson, and Grover understood as well not to kill anyone. We were half-bloods, children of gods but we were also children of mortals. We had some humanity in us. I used the water within me as a back source to strengthen myself.

I made my way through the crowd to charge after Luke sitting at his throne with Thalia by his side. I was tackled by a young Half-blood. I fell on the ground but I could still see Luke and Thalia from where I fought on the ground. "Fight! Geez, you need others to do your own work and you're the vessel for Kronos. You're pathetic." I wasn't one for smack talking, ever, but I was beyond angry. Before I knew it, Luke was staring down at me with a smile.

"You'll know a fight when you see it," then, everything went black.

You wake up to the smell of tacos and you know everything isn't going to be okay. How many times have you woken up to that smell? For me, it would be one too many times. Groggily, I opened my eyes to find that of the worst things to happen, I was in a prison cell with my leg connected to a chain attached to the wall.

"Oh good, you're up," Annabeth grumbled. She was beside me rubbing her leg which was severely bruised. "We got lunch." She nodded her head to the center of the room where the food laid. Of course, the chains were too short to actually reach the food. "How are you? I saw Luke kick you pretty hard."

To be honest, my head was throbbing. I hadn't thought my body could hurt so badly. I guess I'd never really been hit that hard by the vessel of a Titan before either. Instead of admitting this out loud I replied, "Fine, perfectly fine."

"Percy not fine," Tyson muttered while staring at the food. I could tell that he was hungry just by the intensity of the look his one eye was giving. I shrugged it off.

"Grover," I said to my pal who was beside me sporting a very large bruise on his head. He stared at me. "Can you chew through the chains?" I watched as he shook his head. "I'd thought I'd ask. They're jinxed or what not aren't they?" Everyone nodded their heads this time. "Wonderful."

"Don't bother looking for Riptide either," Annabeth explained. "Luke has a Half-Blood holding on to it. As long as he doesn't put it down, you won't get it." I sighed, so Luke had learned some things. "Do you even realize what tomorrow is Percy?"

"Would it be the day of all catastrophe depending upon my choice?" Annabeth nodded. "It figures. They tricked us. Thalia…did you even see that coming Annabeth?" We were all silent now as we thought of the traitor in the semi-lit, damp prison. "Where exactly are we?"

"Luke's been using it to control the Labyrinth monsters. Apparently, they still believe that the Gods live here from being trapped in the Labyrinth for so long. When they get here, Luke convinces them in some manner to join their side." Annabeth moved over so she was sitting closer to me. "And Thalia, being so kind, brought us tacos." She tried to smile but it didn't work.

I reached for her hand, "I'll stop it." I didn't mind that there was a hint of doubt in her eyes. I was having a hard time believing it too. Of course, I would do everything in my power to prevent the end of Olympus and the new rule of a Titan.

I heard footsteps and I squeezed Annabeth's hand. On the other side of the bars there stood Thalia with a smile on her face. My friends and I glared at her. I had no respect for a traitor like her. She led us into our death…to Annabeth's death…I was not happy with her at all. "If I were you, I'd get ready. Luke has a little battle planned out for you before he takes control of the world."

"And how exactly was he going to do that?"

"Like I'd tell you, Seaweed Brain." I felt Annabeth's grip tighten. She was not pleased with Thalia using her nickname for me. I didn't like it at all either. Thalia noticed, "Luke says too, if you don't fight, we place her in the pits with a few monsters until she dies or you give in."

There it was, what I had been warned about. My weakness being put to play. I couldn't help but know what they were doing. They wanted a guaranteed fight. "All right, we've got a deal." Then, Thalia walked away as if she wasn't evil, as if she was now on the wrong side. Maybe through her eyes, she wasn't.

"Percy, are you sure?"

"Tomorrow's the day, Annabeth, it was bound to happen." I scooted a bit closer to her and went to kiss the top of her head.

"What was that? A goodbye?" She asked impatiently.

"No, I'll always find you…remember?" There in the silence, we were left thinking.

I know in both of our minds was the palm tree with our names.

We were bonded forever.


	20. Chapter 20

A Fate Dealt by the Gods (or luck)

"Percy…"

"Luke…"

Here we stood, in the center of a large room with what seemed like thousands of lives hanging on my shoulder. Oh wait- that actually was happening. I had Riptide. Kronos/Luke had his sword. We were about to fight until the end. The fates would be determined. Let me tell you- having that amount of pressure on me was not at all pleasant. Someone would have to die.

How did my life determine the end of the world? I had to be the one to kill Luke. The evil had to be stopped. But I couldn't beat him though, how are you suppose to kill the vessel of a Titan? Luke took one step and I followed him. In the back I could see Tyson, Grover, and Annabeth all surrounded by demi-gods and Thalia, the traitor.

"Let's get it over with," Luke said with a keen smile as if he had already won. Then, he was charging me. I was knocked to the ground as soon as our swords connected. I had to dodge another attack by moving my head to the side.

There was nothing working for me in this situation except one thing. First of all, I was exhausted from lack of sleep. My birthday was only twenty minutes away and I would determine the fate of the worlds. Kronos was a Titan and I was still just a mortal. I had no energy. The only thing working for me, the fact that I was fighting for the three sets of eyes watching over me and more. Kronos fought for himself.

I managed to roll away from Luke and get back up. I held Riptide out in front of me. "Come on Percy!" Annabeth's voice rang out.

"Go Percy!" Tyson screamed. I could practically hear Grover's nervous chatter.

I managed to lift my head towards them and witnessed as they began fighting again. Annabeth had managed to grab one of the demi-gods swords and used the blunt of it to knock a few of them down.

"Jackson!" Kronos yelled and I turned my attention back on him. "When will you give up? It's only a matter of time before I steal your energy, just like the rest of those worthless children of gods to break open a gate to Olympus." I almost dropped Riptide. He was going to use my what? To open a gate to where? Oh, geez, so that's what he had been up to. The gods would never be prepared for a full front attack, especially one so unexpected.

Then, I ran at him. This had to end now. We clashed swords and Luke swung his arm up into my rib. I sucked in a breath as pain erupted up my side. It felt as if a brick wall had just collided with my side. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. "Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream. Luke smiled down at me. Different ends of the world. This is what it came down to.

A tip of the blade half-celestial bronze and half-metal to kill anyone was there in front of me aiming for my heart. "You lose, Percy. You were destined too." Then, Luke drove his sword forward and plunged the metal into my chest just as I lifted Riptide and let him fall forward onto the blade of my sword. Then arms wrapped around me as my breathing stopped. The world became blurry. Luke's body was actually bleeding. He stumbled onto the ground. I was hanging on to the last thread of my life. If I died, he would become all powerful. Taking the energy of the son of Poseidon would allow him access to Olympus.

"Percy," Annabeth was crying. I could feel her tears hit my cheek. The world seemed cold as I began to see darkness. I felt Annabeth moving me around. "Help," I heard her whisper in ancient greek. "Please work." Something was placed around my neck. A kiss on my lips. I was about to say goodbye when it happened.

A silver light surrounded me, it smelled of the sea and reminded me of home. Then another voice, "Annabeth! Hold on to Percy!" It was Niko's voice. How did he find us? The world was fading again but for another reason. The earth began to tremor and I fell, hearing the screams of Luke and Annabeth combine. Her grip on me loosened. We fell and at one point, I lost conscious of it all.

-------

Sunlight made the back of my eyelids turn a bright pink. Was I dead? I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the green leaves of a palm tree. Groaning in pain, I sat up. I felt something moving around my neck. My hand went up to it. I felt the hard shell that Annabeth had won from the Kraken. Was this what had healed me? I could never be sure. Annabeth was the one with the answers and I wasn't even sure where she was.

"Percy?" I stood up and turned around, fumbling in the sand and trying not to fall from the excitement. It was her voice. I should've known. This wasn't just some palm tree- it was ours. The one that brought us together. I embraced her in a strong hug.

"What happened?" I asked, taking in her familiar smell. My body ached all over.

"The Kraken-the shell, it healed you. Just like when you had the lion belt that was bullet proof," she released her hold on me and lead me to the base of the tree. She forced me to sit down.

"How did you know that would work?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth gave me a sad stare, "I didn't know it would." Tears fell down her cheek, "Stupid seaweed brain, how could you let him stab you like that?" I wiped her eyes.

"Tyson, Grover, Niko?" I asked. She shrugged, but then, her eyes lit up and I knew Annabeth had an idea.

She lifted her hand to show the bracelet that Hades had given us that would allow us to communicate. "Tyson? Grover? Where are you?" There was that fuzzy sound that walkie talkies make.

"Olympus with Niko and Grover. Where are you?" It was Tyson of course who responded.

"Islands of Blest," Annabeth responded.

"Daddy come get you now," Tyson answered. "Stay there."

Before we could even ask what Tyson was talking about, my dad was standing there in front of us. "Percy, Annabeth," he grabbed both of us by the shoulder and then, in a flash of bright light, I felt as I was falling. Annabeth's hand found mind and we held on tight. When I felt that I was standing on solid ground, I opened my eyes to find myself in Olympus alongside Annabeth. My dad was sitting back on his throne.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened," Zeus began. We exchanged a look. Both Annabeth and I didn't know if we had saved the worlds for kid or just prolonged the end. "You saved us Percy," I almost fell on the ground. How? To answer the pure shock on my face he continued, "You were both wounded and one of you needed to survive. If you had died, Kronos would've stolen your energy and would've been fully recovered even with Riptide in his chest. If you lived, Luke's body would have still been mortal and bleed to death. Kronos was then too weak when we arrived and we trapped his soul once again in the depths of the underworld."

Poseidon's eyes rested on Annabeth, "You're brave choice to save my son, has saved us all daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. In the end, Kronos lost because he did not have a truth in love like you shared with Percy."

"Thalia?" I asked, my eyes on Zeus.

"Trapped on a certain island, living off the rest of eternity with Calypso," he responded. "I apologize for my daughter's actions Percy Jackson."

"Thalia made her own choices and unfortunately they were the wrong ones. What of the demi-gods that were brainwashed?" I responded. Annabeth's hand was still warm in mine.

"Released and sent to Camp Half-Blood to live. We will have to watch them of course, just to be safe." I was observing the rest of the Gods sitting in their chairs observing me.

"Niko?" I asked, just then, the boy stepped into my view and gave me a smile.

"I'd been watching you this whole time Percy. My spirits warned me that you were going to be betrayed and that you would need my help. I transported just in time to send you to the Island of Blest. I'd stay longer but my dad wants me back in the Underworld to oversee the building of Deadalus." Then, he waved his hand at all of us. "Maybe, I'll visit."

"Please, you should," I said with a smile even though I knew he'd be much happier without us. He was just like his father. Engulfed in black flames, Niko disappeared. Zeus coughed and I turned my attention back to him after the encounter.

"Percy Jackson, we never expected an end quite like this but, it is over. You may return to your normal life. We give you one final gift." There was a pause as Zeus's eyes lit up as well as my father's. "You, Percy Jackson, have the Blessing of the Gods. In life, you will have eternal happiness with the ones you chose to be with." I glanced at Annabeth, then Tyson and Grover. "May this be the last time we see each other, Percy Jackson. It's best if that is so."

I turned my attention to dad. He smiled, "That doesn't include me. I will visit you, Percy. Tyson, you can go wherever you wish, the forges or with Percy."

"Percy," Tyson replied easily.

"Grover," Zeus said, "When you are ready, you will take on the full spirit of the Great Pan. That may be days, months, even years, but you should know that it will happen." Grover nodded nervously. I patted him on the back. "Now then, it is time for you to go back to your world."

A bright light surrounded us and when it disappeared, I was in my house. I was tackled by thin arms. "Percy! Oh thank the gods you're alive!" It was my mother of course, worried as ever.

"I know mom," I laughed as she stepped back. Then she was aware of everyone else in the room.

"Annabeth, Tyson, Grover!" My mom hugged every single one of them starting with Grover and ending with Annabeth. "How are you dear? Are you guys hurt?" We shook our heads.

"I'm fine, thank you." Annabeth replied. Then, my mom was going off into the kitchen saying that some blue food was required. Annabeth took my hand. "Come on," she brought me out to the small balcony.

I leaned against the ledge and looked at New York, "It doesn't feel like I saved the world."

Annabeth shrugged, "Probably because the only ones who know are us and the Gods right now. You just need to give it time. All I care, is that it's over with Percy. Now, it's-," she stopped and blushed. I knew exactly what she was going to say. I pulled her into a kiss that was sweet and perfect holding the promise of a much better tomorrow, prophecy free.

Now, it's just Annabeth and I.

Which sounded like a pretty good future to me.

* * *

**That is the end. I'm sorry if it seems unexpected but I've lost any steam for this story and I have other fanfictions to worry about. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I don't think I will continue with Percy Jackson fanfictions unless to do some one-shots.**

**Goodbye,**

**flyerac1029**


	21. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	22. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
